Medieval Kingdom
by Allied Forces
Summary: Princess Kairi sent Sora to rescue her twin sister, Princess Namine, from Maleficent's clutches. What happens when Riku gets jealous and Sora bumps into a member of the Thirteenth Order?  Slight AU SoKai, Namixas, chapters improve as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction posted on here. My friend and I have been writing this for a year via email so I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors. I'm not expecting any reviews because this story was just written for fun and as a stress reliever, but I do like them so leave one if you can :) Enjoy!**

Maleficent had left a message when she kidnapped Namine. She was daring one of the Princesses of Heart to try to go up against her. But if word got out that Namine was missing, the kingdom would go into panic. Namine's power was the only thing protecting the kingdom in this time, so Princess Kairi sent Sora the Brave to rescue her sister from the hands of Maleficent, the evil witch.

She granted him the power of Valor to help him on his quest. He set off at night when the heart shaped moon was hiding underneath clouds. He couldn't be seen or then they would know. As Sora went out, the princess sighed; she couldn't sleep due to fear for Sora and the last Princess of Heart, her sister.

He had set off on the journey to save Princess Kairi's sister, Namine, and he was well on the road. Word has it that this evil witch, Maleficent, is working with another group. Sora was a bit worried of who he was facing against - the Thirteenth Order. No one knew of them or their doings - they were a shady organization. Rumors were spread of the thirteeth member running away. _I hope I don't run into him..._

_God help me,_ Sora thought as he trudged up a hill. The moon had came out of hiding and made it slightly easier to see the way. Sora's heart was beating a little quicker but he didn't know if it was from adrenaline from half running from the castle or fear. He knew the country side like the back of his hand and knew that a little later on he would be able to meet up with some companions up ahead to help him with his journey. However, until then, he was alone on this dangerous adventure.

* * *

Sora was beginning to feel a hint of fatigue after a few hours of walking aimlessly to Maleficent's fortress. Soon he decided to camp out in the forest where he would be safely sheltered. As Sora started to light a campfire, he felt his mind waver, and he blacked out. _Who are you?_ said a light, feminine voice. Sora was confused, as he was surrounded by darkness, only to hear a girl's voice come from thin air. _S-Sora! My name's Sora! Who are you?_ Sora shouted to anyone who was listening. He waited expectantly for the girl's response. _Sora! I need your help! I'm - _the girl started...Sora felt someone violently shaking his shoulders.

"Hey, you! You better wake up or I'll shoot you with a bolt of lightning!" said a cranky voice.

"Gawrsh, Donald. Be nice to the young man," said a comforting, yet goofy, voice. Sora slowly opened his eyes. He waited several seconds for his vision to clear. Standing in front of him were two figures. One of them resembled a duck, but clearly did not act like one. He was wearing a blue, collared shirt and a matching hat, all of his clothing was covered in zippers. He was holding a staff of some sort. The other figure was one that looked kind of like a dog, but Sora wasn't sure. He was assembled in a green turtleneck shirt with yellow pants and a yellow hat, and he was holding a shield.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"You don't know? We are called the Great Donald and the Okay Goofy. We are the subjects of the great king Mickey and had-"

"When were you called the Great Donald, Donald?" interrupted Goofy.

"...Anyway. We shall be your comrades. We have been called by the leaders of the Princess of Hearts, who's country is in an agreement- "

"I think he already knows that, Donald," interrupted Goofy once again. The annoyed look on Donald's face grew into a furious expression, and his words turned into angry quacks at Goofy.

"So you are the ones sent to help me?" Sora said finally getting a word in.

"Help you what?" questioned Goofy.

"You agreed to do this without knowing what we were going to do?" angrily quacked Donald."We are here to rescue Princess Namine!"

"Where is she?" asked Goofy. "Ask this guy," Donald said, pointing at Sora.

"Oh! Um...Maleficent's castle." Sora tried to answer.

"You see, Maleficent's cas-WHHAAAAA?"

"You didn't know?" asked a surprised Sora.

"We weren't given a lot of detail! We didn't know that we had to go to-to-to Maleficent!"  
Sora ducked his head down. _This is great. Just Great.  
_The group of Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way down the road when morning hit and they gotten a bit of rest.

"So what is Princess Namine like?" asked Goofy, trying to make conversation after a while of silence.

"I don't remember. I've only met her once, long ago. She's supposed to look a lot like Kairi."

"Princess Kairi?" inquired Goofy.

"Well, what does Princess Kairi look like?" said Donald, trying to get more clarification.

"She's really... pretty. Big, blue eyes, skin clear as a diamond...and-"

"Hmmm sounds like someone's got a-" remarked Donald.

"**No, I don't!**" Sora said very loudly, joining the Interrupt Donald Party.

"Donald didn't even say what that someone's got," stated Goofy.

"..."

**So...how was it? This was just a little preview so I'm sorry if it was boring :( Please write some feedback for it! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm stopping here for today for uploading. I hope you guys like the story so far. If not, I promise it will get better than this. I just really needed to write this to get the story going. This chapter might be a little boring but don't let it stop you from reading the rest! I'm trying to post them in short chapters because in the whole document I have, there aren't really real chapter dividers...I'm bound to get lazier later and just post them in larger chunks. Since my friend and I got really busy now with school, we're only writing a sentence at a time. When this finally catches up with the actual writing (I'll tell you when) the updating will get extremely slow. Unless it's already summer. Ah well enough rambling - enjoy!**

The innkeeper was suspicious. A guest had came in all dressed in a strange garb involving a black hood and nothing else. He gave the innkeeper a bag of munny out of nowhere and went to his room. No words came out of the stranger's mouth - if the guy had a mouth- if the stranger was a guy. Though that wasn't the most suspicious he had seen, the innkeeper was still very suspicious. The innkeeper was requested in a manner that involved no speaking to not send the stranger any food. The guest was only going to spend the night. Hopefully this stranger, if dangerous, wouldn't bring any harm during his stay.

While the innkeeper was brooding over his thoughts, the stranger was in his room with the curtains shut closed. The flame in the lamp was burning brightly but only gave off a dim light to show the grand scheme of the room. The stranger sat on the bed facing the lamp, his back hunched and and head ducked down. The room was modest. A simple bed covered in brown and white quilts, a braided white rug was the only thing covering the wood floor, a small table was stationed near the bed, and a book by Ansem was laid on the table. The stranger picked up the book and tried to read by lamp light.

_This book says nothing about the powers of the Princesses of Heart, _thought the stranger bitterly. This was the journal of the great Ansem an alchemist. He still did not know what made the Princesses of Heart so powerful. Or maybe that Princess of Heart was just special. Maleficent had held one captive. They said that this princess was able to do very important things.

Sora lay on his back, wide awake. Donald and Goofy had gone to sleep hours ago, but for some strange reason, he couldn't fall asleep himself. He sighed and looked up at the night sky.

_Kairi, what are you doing right now? I wish I could be with you..._ *rustle*

Sora snapped out of his trance and looked wildly around. A strange monster came out from behind a thicket of bushes. It was entirely black, except for it's glowing, yellow eyes. His new friends continued to sleep, and Sora had no idea what to do with this unknown creature.

Somehow, when Sora stared into it's captivating eyes, a voice told him, _This is one of the many Heartless you are to find on your quest. This one in particular is called a Shadow. Summon within yourself the weapon to protect yourself and your treasured people from these Heartless. Imagine light!_

Sora thought of Kairi and her sparkling smile. How her hair always seemed so fiery red and how she always seemed so _alive_. He felt an orb of energy form in his right hand, and a key-shaped sword materialized into his hand. Sora hit the Heartless until it disappeared into the shadows. His chest heaved up and down from exhaustion, and the key-shaped sword disappeared into the air.

_You did it, Sora. You summoned the Keyblade. You are now a Keyblade Master... _Sora was at first confused by the words. But then his body swayed from tiredness, and he dropped next to Goofy and fell into the comforting arms of sleep.

**I tried to make it more spaced out so it's easier to read...o3o I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the rate I'm going I'm probably going to upload at least a chapter a day...like anyone's reading it -_-' Ah well it's also to keep the story in one place too so I guess there's a benefit :D Enjoy!**

"Sora, wake up!" quacked Donald when the sun was close to the middle of the sky.

"Mmmmm..."

"Gawrsh, maybe we should let him sleep some more," whispered Goofy.

"No! He already slept enough and I am tired of waiting for him to wake up. It is almost the afternoon!" Donald responded angrily.

"Mmmmm..." gave off a disgruntled Sora, who was finally opening his eyes.

"Good morning, Sora," greeted Goofy.

"More like good afternoon," grumbled Donald

"Man, that was weird," Sora muttered to himself.

"What was?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, a dream. I dreamt that I met this weird shadow thing and became a Keyblade master," Sora laughed. "I mean, if I was to summon up a keyblade right now..." Sora did a weird gesture, as if he was to make the keyblade appear in his hand. He was going to talk some more until he felt something heavy in his hand. He looked down and realized what he thought he dreamt last night was real.

* * *

Maleficent was brooding in her dark room with only a strange glowing green orb in the middle to let someone even see her. She was very busy looking into it -she may be telling the future or picking out her wardrobe for all one could tell.

_So they sent a rag tag group to rescue her. I honestly expected a bit more. I have defeated entire armies, and this is all they send. I can easily do away with th-.__  
_

Then she saw Sora with a keyblade in his hand, golden and gleaming and giving off light. For a second, a hint of surprise was seen on her face, but the surprise soon changed into an expression of extreme pleasure.

_Ever since the thirteenth member had gone, I thought I'd have to scour the worlds to reclaim him. But look, one is coming to me._

* * *

The stranger had left the inn early in the morning. Or was it late in the night? All the innkeeper knew was that the stranger had left before anyone else woke up. It was like the guest wasn't even there, when he looked at the room, it looked like it wasn't even slept in!

That was because no one had slept in that room.

** (Flashback time!)**

The stranger had spent a good deal of the night reading. Thoughts were fighting in his mind and he couldn't go to sleep. _Maybe a walk or something would help. _He took the book in hand which was apparently his only luggage and whipped of his hood finally giving one a good look at his head. It was a face of a young teenage boy, with high cheekbones and a nice, defined face. He had aqua, blue eyes and golden, spiky hair all swept up to one side, making one wonder how he managed to get it under the hood in the first place. He walked out of the inn and only meant to circle around the building a bit and breathe in some fresh air, but that was before he saw the Heartless. There weren't a lot, but they could not be here to just stroll around. He knew that they were some of Maleficent lackeys, and them finding him was not a good thing. The boy's face put on a serious expression and two keyblades appeared in one hand each, one white and reminiscent of angels and the other black with plenty of jags and edges.

He ran and jumped, slashing one of them when he came back to the ground. _I was hoping to get some peace for once. _He ran to two other Heartless and cut them while the last three came to him. It was really quite simple of him to dispatch the last three also. It was too easy, but them being here means he couldn't stay here any longer. He looked back at the inn illuminated in the moonlight and turned his head forward and walked off.

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter and probably last one for today...hope you enjoy!**

"So you seem pretty familiar with Princess Kairi," stated Donald

"How do you know her?"

"Oh. Me and Kairi go way back. Kairi, Riku, and I use to play together all the time when we were kids."

"Gawrsh. You must be really important if you could play with a princess," remarked Goofy.

"No, no, nothing like that. My family is pretty normal." Sora responded. "She was brought to the village by some guy named Ansem, and Riku and I thought it was a joke when it was revealed that Kairi was a Princess of Heart. It even surprised Kairi herself when she first realized it."

It wasn't till later when Kairi somehow got them to come with her to the castle that Sora and Riku was convinced. When seeing the large glittering towers and how everybody treated Kairi they knew that they were telling the truth. When they went into the castle a bit shy from the grandeur, they were immediately escorted to the throne room. Only the trio along with Ansem was there at first. Then someone else came in. It was the first and only time Sora had seen Namine. If he looked closely, he could see the resemblance between both Kairi and her, but it was lost in the amount of differences. Namine looked a bit pasty-skinned in her poofy white dress and Kairi was in her normal clothing and her posture was bent into a more comfortable position. Though Kairi looked a bit shy, Namine looked even more so. And with that Kairi became a princess and the boys were sent back home. They never saw Kairi again until they both became knights working in the castle Kairi was in. Despite the responsibility she had, Kairi still tried to make time for them. It was almost like old times again. But then, that one night, everything changed. Maleficent's army attacked our kingdom. The Princesses of Heart did everything they could to stop them, but...

* * *

The Thirteeth Order was having a meeting. They all gathered in a large, white room with a very high ceiling. In the room were 13 very high chairs connected to the wall, but each of the chairs had a different elevation. When everyone sat down, there were two empty chairs. Everyone knew that the first empty chair was Roxas, the runaway traitor. They didn't expect him showing up anytime soon. The second chair, however...

"I'm here!" called a playful, masculine voice. A figure rushed through the tall double doors holding a blue, strangely-shaped sitar. His hood was back, so you could clearly see his appearance. He had dirty blonde hair that mostly stuck upwards, and he had a guilty smile pasted on his face.

"Demyx! Why are you late to our very important meeting?" bellowed a hooded figure in the front of the room, sitting on the highest chair. He is obviously the leader of the organization.

"Sorry, I was busy cleaning up my precious sitar..." said Demyx, fondly patting his instrument.

"Since everyone is now here, we will proceed to our meeting. Roxas is on the loose. He is planning something, and we cannot afford to let him ruin our plans. He has not been spotted yet, and we need to locate him as quickly as possible. Will anyone accept this mission to find Roxas and bring him back?

Another black-hooded figure raised his hand and said, "I'll do it."

The leader pointed towards the doors and said, "Go now, and do not disappoint me." The person who raised his hand quickly jumped down from his chair and walked out the doors. A small flame of fire licked around his fingers as he thought of his strategy.

* * *

Sora and his party started moving once again towards Maleficent's castle. Something was bothering him, and he wanted to talk to someone about it.

"Donald, Goofy, do you know how to use the power of Valor?" Sora asked hesitantly. Donald started quacking in a very excited way and Goofy had a shocked expression on his face.

"Sora, d-do you have the power of Va-valor?" asked Goofy.

"Well, yeah, because Kairi gave it to me before I left. I just don't know how to activate it or anything..."

"Sora, let me explain this to you," Goofy said. "The power of Valor is one of the three - no four - Sacred Forms. These Sacred Forms are extremely rare, and each form can only belong to the highest level of fighters. The highest level means not only powerful, but also kind, wise, and generous."

"The other forms are the power of Wisdom, Master, and last but not least - the rarest of them all - Final. To use these powers, however, you must have a companion, depending on which form you use, fuse inside you," Donald added. "Like in the power of Wisdom, you must have a companion who's good at magic fuse into you."

"Sometimes, if your heart is doubtful and you don't believe in yourself, the power will not work with you, and you will be turned into a _Heartless_," Goofy said sorrowfully.

"Wait, Goofy! Don't scare Sora like that! It's only temporarily. You can only use the forms for a certain amount of time - depending on your level of skill - and if by chance you transform into a Heartless, you will only stay that way until the form wears off," comforted Donald.

"Well, okay. But how do I activate this kind of power?" asked Sora, confused by their winded description of the Sacred Forms.

"You can only use these forms in times of great need. You will know when that time comes," replied Goofy.

**Please give me some feedback via review! Thanks for reading :D Awesome people write reviews...keep that in mind...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I lied. THIS is the last chapter for today XD I just wanted to post another one for _GabbyAnne_, who was the first (and only *cough nudge wink*) person who faved my story :D Thank you so much! **

The sky had turned a purplish blue. The boy with the swept up hair had slumped down near a tree. He really needed to rest. He was alone in a forest and this was obviously not a safe place to fall asleep but the boy's eyelids felt heavy and his breaths came out slowly. He closed his eyes, just to rest them, but he had already fell asleep.

It was a white room. That was where his dream taken him. There was a window with white curtains and glass that you can't see through or looked like it was fogged up. There was nothing else. 

_Where am I? _he thought.

"You are in a dream."

"What?" he half screamed as he whipped around trying to see where that voice came from.

"I'm sorry for startling you," came a light and feminine voice. He saw a pale girl with shoulder length, blond hair with bangs in a white dress walk toward him.

"Huh?" he said, honestly still a bit startled.

"This is only a dream. You don't have to be afraid," she said. She pursed the lips of her wide mouth together as if she was thinking of what to say.

"I thought my dreams would at least involve people I knew," he thought out loud. He meant to think it silently.

She gave off a slight giggle. "I'm sorry, but since we are in your mind, your thoughts aren't so well hidden. At least not in this state." The girl's heart-shaped face took on a gentle smile. But the smile soon grew apologetic as she said, "It's not your fault you're dreaming of people you do not know."

"Huh?" Now he was even more confused.

"You can use the keyblade, can't you?" she asked, her smile completely vanished in favor of a serious face.

"Uh..."

"Well since we are in your brain, there is not much you can hide from me. I used to be quite an expert when it came to going through people's memory." Her voice took on a more playful tone.

"What?"

"Don't worry, your privacy is safe. This dream is really disjointed and the memories I can even find are pretty vague. But from what I can tell, you have experience doing what I need you to do."

"Wait. What?" The boy's confusion or maybe that was curiosity reached new levels.

"My name is Namine. I think you have heard of me." Namine had expected a bit more of a surprised reaction to come from him. Actually after hearing her name the boy's confusion was gone. He knew what was going on.

"My name's Roxas," he said."I suppose you need me to save you from Maleficent or something in that manner."

"No, that's not it," she stated, this time that sentence gave off a slightly surprised reaction.

"Maleficent had casted a spell on me, not a very important spell but powerful enough to be a nuisance. Apparently my powers can only block off most of her magic. I don't know how it works, but apparently... I can't give someone... this very important message..." she struggled to say.

"I need you to find another Keyblade Master named Sora and stop him from coming to Maleficent's fortess! I don't really know where he is but I managed to help him make it out alive. He's apparently quite new at everything. You know how urgent the matter is!"

"I'll t-" with that he was cut off as the white disappeared along with Namine and everything was replaced with black. Then Roxas woke up with his heart pounding and another mission to do. _A Keyblade master walking into the hands of Maleficent. Great...just great._ Stopping this Sora would work fine enough with his own plans, but until then stopping Sora was his primary mission. If Sora was in the hand of Maleficent then... Roxas almost shuddered at the thought of how perfect that would work for Maleficent. Roxas stood up straight and walked ahead.

* * *

Kairi was in her castle at night trying to focus her powers the best she could. The kingdom was big and due to the fact that now she was the only Princess of Heart in the kingdom she had to channel her light as best as she could to protect it from Maleficent's darkness. With Namine it would be so much easier, and Namine was more skilled in channeling it in the first place. Kairi tried her best to focus the light but for a second her mind wandered over to Sora, and she was struck with worry and fear for him. But not was not the time. The kingdom had to be protected and Kairi planned to give it her all.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on their journey when something stopped them. They weren't quite sure what, but one minute they were walking and no problems. The next minute someone jumped out from nowhere and landed in front of their path - blocking their way. The person was wearing a black-hooded robe, the hood shadowing the person's features.

"Have you guys seen a kid about this tall," the figure held his hand to a certain height, which was uncannily the same height as Sora, "and using a key-shaped sword?" Some stray Heartless were swarming behind him, poised to attack. Sora, using his fast, yet reckless, instincts, summoned his Keyblade and charged toward the Heartless. The hooded figure flinched, and he seemed to try to figure out what was going on. _Wait a minute. Only Roxas has a Keyblade, two in fact. But they look nothing like that yellow one this kid's holding. Oh well. Might as well capture him...he might be of use to us._ The person lunged forward at Sora, at the same time calling off his Heartless. However his plan backfired because he completely forgot about Donald and Goofy. (A/N: In other words - epic fail! :D) He ended up blacking out from a very strong lightning bolt striking his head.

* * *

_I...I hear voices..._

"Hmm...what do you think we should do with him, Sora?"

"What should we do with him? After he tried to kidnap Sora? What do you THINK we should do with him, Goofy?"

"Aww come on, now, you guys! Don't be - oh look. He's waking up!"

The figure's eyes flickered into consciousness and he groaned. Realizing that he was completely vulnerable, he quickly got up to his feet and stroke a fighting pose. He faltered when he felt that his hood was off. His shoulder length, spiky, flaming red hair was in disarray, and under his glowing green eyes were tiny black markings. That faltering was what got him pinned to a tree with a staff, a keyblade, and a shield pointing at him, and the keyblade was a bit too close to his throat.

"What do you want?" inquired Sora.

"Uhhhhh..." was the stranger's weak reply.

"What are you doing with Heartless? I thought only Maleficent was able to control them?" questioned Donald.

"...Well..." _Not good, not good._ Out of all the organization, this red haired man was the worst when it came to verbal confrontations. He usually diced and sliced people before they got to talk, and here he was, without something to slice and dice with.

"Look buddy, Maleficent's not the only one who can control them. You see...they are a lot like dogs," he said, coming up with a stroke of idiocy to say something like what he was going to say next. "Yeah! Like dogs. You see they have to be tamed by people like me and Maleficent, and they are just great for pets."

"What type of idiots do you think we are?"

"..." _Where to run off to, where to run off? Wait, right! _And the man's first smart thing of the day was to send a bunch of Heartless to swarm all over the trio and make his getaway when they were distracted. _A bit too similar to something Demyx would do, but...  
_

* * *

  
Maleficent was brooding again. Her face showed annoyance. _It seems like the Thirteenth Order is being no help. I must send a message to them not to try to harm that boy. Also, what is taking the army so long to invade that kingdom? I never thought Princess Kairi would be able to hold out that long. Oh well, patience is rewarded.  
_With that last thought her face contorted into another smile.

Then the glowing orb showed image of a sleeping Namine, her hair and dress all messed up as she was spread out on the floor.  
For a second Maleficent seriously thought of killing her with all the trouble Namine had caused through her dreams and how little Maleficent could do to stop her with a barrier of light cast around the little princess. However, she decided not to since Namine was a very important part of the plan.

* * *

**I hope that this story is getting better :) I think our writing skills improved a bit haha so thank you for the people who made it this far. It really means a lot to me when you read this and even more when people review, alert, or fav my story :D Thanks for reading and please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG okay even though I was telling people to review, I didn't expect them to actually do it! Plus make a long, detailed review filled with constructive criticism! Thank you _Jaicer Reed_ for the first review! I posted another chapter just for you and _Alphakoka_ (my second story faver! I love you guys...) haha XD I'm only able to do this because today I don't have a lot of homework. Usually I have a lot because of the classes I chose this year...anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Roxas trudged around. _How in the world could he find this guy?_ Namine nor himself knew where he was just that he was headed to Maleficent's castle, and even then he didn't know how far away this guy was from the castle, or which direction he was coming from. How did Princess Namine expect Roxas to find him? How?

What was he supposed to do - go to the area around Maleficent's castle, and circle around it waiting for the guy to come?

_Is that the only thing I could think of? There are too many risks to be involved in being near Maleficent's Heartless, barely her castle! _He gave off a scream in frustration.

_I think I can be able to help you, _said a familiar sounding voice in his head.

_Namine?_

_The only one, _she responded.

_I thought you weren't able to figure out where he was, _Roxas thought.

_I know, but your thoughts are a bit clearer today. Maybe it is because most of them are revolving around how you can't find him, _her voice came.

_Well, I can't... _he bitterly remarked.

_I tried to search through his memories. They were hard to find, but I managed to see where he had been recently._

An image flashed through his mind: a forest, a town or two and a giant duck and dog. _Wait!_ He saw that town before...well he got a lead now. It was time to search.  
_Please hurry. He is getting closer to Male-_

Namine's voice was interrupted by something, and for some reason Roxas couldn't hear her anymore. Was it Maleficent's doing? Roxas straightened his back, remembering what going against Maleficent was like.

* * *

Donald was sorely disappointed that the stranger had gotten away. Goofy tried to cheer him up by offering him some sea-salt ice cream - Donald's favorite - but it did no good. Meanwhile, oblivious to Donald's gloominess, Sora was still trying to piece together what Donald and Goofy had said about the power of Valor.

_This power...if it's so rare, why did Kairi give it to me? I don't deserve this kind of gift..._

"Owww!" Sora fell backwards. He had walked straight into a tree, and he bonked his head hard enough to pass out.

"Soraaaa...!" He heard Donald and Goofy call his name, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Sora...Sora." Sora wearily half opened his eyes. Princess Kairi came into view.

"Kairi..." Sora murmured, and he smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Sora! Who are you calling Kairi?" Sora's eyes flew wide open. "Princess Kairi" morphed into another boy, one whom Sora did not know. He had cerulean blue eyes which seemed to go on forever - they seemed very similar to Sora's eyes. He had blondish hair that swept into his eyes.

"Aaaaghhh!" Sora jerked away from the stranger and quickly scrambled away from him. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Roxas, and Namine sent me to stop you from going to Maleficent's castle," Roxas said bluntly.

"Wait. Why?" Sora's face twisted into a confused expression.

"You're running right into Maleficent's trap! She needs a Princess of Heart - which she already has - and a Keyblade bearer - you. If you go to her fortress _now_, then you'll complete her plan to dominate over all of the worlds!" While Roxas said this, he unconsciously started shaking Sora's shoulders to try to make him understand.

"Uhhh...can you stop shaking my shoulders? That kind of hurts..." Sora groaned.

Roxas immediately let go and said apologetically, "Oh, sorry about that."

"Oookay...who are you again?" asked Sora, trying to get some clarification on what was going on.

"My name's Roxas and I just told you the whole reason why I'm here!"

"…Right. Where are we? And where is Donald and Goofy?" Sora said, looking around the forest, only seeing Roxas and trees around him.

"Oh, yeah."

"What?"

"Well, they went off to look for firewood, and I just dragged you off here."

"Where is here?" Roxas, getting a bit frustrated at how the conversation was taking a meaningless direction, tried to get back on topic.

"Look! You are trying to go to Maleficent's place right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Just listen! It is very important that you don't! Didn't I already explain it to you?"

"You're not very good at explaining. You just told me what to do! "

"Arrgh! Look! Have you ever heard of the other worlds?"

"Uh…"

"Anyway there is this door to the other worlds, and you need to have a Princess of Heart and a keyblade to open it. Maleficent is trying to open it take over all the worlds."

"Wait, so-" Sora tried to start on his questions, beginning with: Should he believe this guy and many more but then he realized a swarm of Heartless that seemed to getting bigger and closer, almost surrounding them. Roxas saw that Sora seemed to be distracted and soon realized why.

"Does Maleficent's power reach all the way here?" Roxas muttered to himself. While Roxas was busy talking to himself, Sora called out the keyblade and took a fighting stance. Roxas did the same.

"Wait, you also have a keyblade?" Sora interrogated.

"No time to talk, let's just cut through them. Get your friends and get out of here!" With that invitation, they both ran headlong slicing everything they could see running in the same direction of who knows where. This was not going to be an easy journey together.

* * *

**Jaicer Reed: Thank you so much for your feedback! I really appreciated it :) I want to improve my writing skills so that's why I posted it here. Unfortunately since my friend and I have been writing this story for a little over a year now, it would take a long time to fix everything we've written (with the abrupt time skips and character switches - Kairi and Namine do come in more though). Sorry if the combination of our writing styles don't mix well. As I said above, usually I have a very busy school schedule, so I don't have time to fix stuff. :( Please make an account so I can properly reply to your review XD During the summer I might revise though so yep! Right now, the writing has significantly slowed down - we only got to one world and we're still there XDD So thank you again for your time and effort to read our story and post a nice, dense review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you so much _NightFalcon26_ for the story fav, alert, review, and even an author fav! T_T You people are too kind...I looked at my story stats and I saw that most people who clicked on my story didn't even make it this far. I think it has something to do with the first chapter being a drag...I may revise later though :D Thank you again for your support and for taking the time to read our fanfic :D (btw I'm the only one posting so it's the same person talking everytime) xD Oh! I forgot to do this for the last 6 chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts otherwise I'd be a billionaire...  
**

Namine was still dreaming as this was the only way she could communicate with the outside world. She tried to communicate with Sora's or Roxas' minds but apparently they were both a bit concerned over something else. Namine's thoughts soon traveled in a direction that got her worrying for those two, her sister and most of the worlds. Kairi was not powerful enough to create a barrier over the entire kingdom. Namine's mind went back to that fateful night. Maleficent's group probably never meant to capture Namine. They probably meant to capture the more weaker one: Kairi. However, somehow they managed to get Namine. She hoped that the mistake of capturing her was big enough to make a helpful difference for the worlds.

* * *

Axel had been running away from the trio ever since he had met them. He hadn't stopped once, just in case they were trailing behind him. Now he was exhausted, so he dropped down against a sturdy tree trunk and closed his eyes. _Roxas...why did you betray us?_

Back when Roxas was part of the Organization, he and Axel were best friends. They had a lot in common, and it sure beats hanging out with that creep Vexen all the time. When Roxas left the organization, it was Axel that was the most surprised. Actually now that you think about it, Axel wasn't that surprised. He had noticed something a bit different about Roxas after a while. He seemed a bit more reserved, quiet, and sad. It was pretty hard to pin-point when he started changing, but Axel supposed it was during that one mission. Axel didn't know what the details of the mission just that it involved doing something with Maleficent. Said he was going to a mumble and mumble or something. Axel was falling asleep during that meeting. Roxas came back from that mission a bit more quiet. He always looked like he was brooding over something. Axel was a bit worried, but before they got a chance to even talk about it together, Roxas left. _Why? Who knows?_

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and found himself in his old room in Princess Kairi's castle. He was very confused and went about trying to find Donald, Goofy, and his new companion, Roxas. Seemingly impossible to search the entire castle, Sora gave up and retreated back to his room. In front of his door was Kairi. She gave him a bright grin, which he returned with a shy smile.

She said, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands. Cup both of them together now..." Sora felt a something lightly weigh his hand down. When he opened his eyes - with Kairi's permission, of course - there, in his hands was a star-shaped shell. It had a blend of blues, purples, and a bit of yellows.

"Kairi...what is this?" Sora asked hesitantly. Kairi's lips curled up into a kind smile, and her mouth moved as if she was saying something.

"Uuwaahh!" Sora quickly sat up.

"Oh..." As he took in his surroundings, Sora realized that it was only a dream. But then, he felt a bit of pressure in his palm, as if something was pressing into it. He slowly opened his palm, and there it was...Kairi's gift from his dream.

* * *

Kairi sighed. She had managed to get her charm to Sora, but she didn't get to tell him her message. _Oh, well. I gave the paopu-fruit charm to Sora, so now we are able to be connected together through our minds..._

_

* * *

_

"Where is he!" screamed Donald, in frustration. They had searched for hours already, and they still hadn't found him. Donald tried to gulp back the fear of what the Heartless may have done to Sora.

"Do you think we'll ever find him, Donald?" asked Goofy. "I don't think we will. I think he i-"

"Alive, if that's what you are hoping for," said a disembodied voice. Donald and Goofy looked around them just to see a young man with shoulder length silvery hair decked out in a yellow vest and navy blue pants.

"Oh great, another mysterious stranger," muttered Donald to himself.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm Riku."

* * *

"So you finally woke up," Roxas stated. Sora and he were in a room with a window shining bright with sunset. When Sora collapsed from exhaustion at the outskirts of this town Roxas got them an inn to stay, at the same time forgetting almost immediately about Sora's companions.

"We're in an inn, aren't we?" investigated Sora.

"State the obvious much?" Roxas smiled. Sora looked around, noticing the absence of his two companions.

"Hey, Roxas. Where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Oh, no. I kinda forgot ... about them," Roxas paused to scratch his head. "We'll find them later. In the meantime, what's that shell in your hand?"

"This? I don't know...I had a dream where Princess Kairi gave this to me, and I woke up, and here it is."

"Hmm..." Roxas wondered. "Who _is_ this Princess Kairi anyways?"

Sora answered, "Princess Kairi is one of the Princesses of Heart. She's also my childhood friend."

"A Princess of Heart?" Roxas looked startled. "You had a Princess of Heart as a childhood friend?'

"Well, yeah, but we were friends before I even knew she was a Princess of Heart. She didn't even know it herself."

Roxas seemed as if he was lost in a trance of thought. "Namine - Princess Namine- is …."

"How do you even know Princess Namine?" asked Sora. "I mean you didn't even recognize Kairi's name."

"Well there are a lot of Kairi's and there are a lot of princesses. "

"But she's a Princess of Heart"

"Well I come from someplace far away. I never even heard of a Princess of Heart before."

"Where?"

"It's a long story…a very long story," Roxas sighed, not willing to talk about it.

"Oh," was Sora's quiet reply. They both decided to stare out the window between them, watching the sky turn from a bright array of oranges and reds to cool purples and blues.

**Sorry if this "chapter" is a little short. I didn't want to post too much for each chapter...oh and about the frequent character and time switches...sorry about that. I can't really fix it now but you can kind of think of it as a vignette(?) xD People who have read _House on Mango Street_ should know what I'm talking about.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you _XxKawaiiAngelxX_ for the author & story fav! It means a lot to me :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. *swingss around Keyblade* :P**

Sora was in a weird dream again. He was in a white room with a foggy window and white curtains. He was sitting at the end of a long white table whose legs were covered in intricate designs that Sora did not care to inspect further. At the other end of the table was a pale young girl about his age with shoulder length blonde hair. On closer inspection, when looking at her face, she looked a bit familiar, almost like Kairi, except more calm and gentle-looking.

"Hello Sora," said a familiar sounding voice.

"Hey, you're that person I keep on hearing!"

"Well, hopefully I was helpful when talking to you." She smiled. "Anyway I'm glad you are able to put a face to a voice now."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since I didn't recognize you when I first saw you."

"What?"

"Nothing. I only needed to check up on you guys. I never thought that you would be able to see me this time."

"Huh?"

"So apparently you saw Princess Kairi recently. What happened? Is the kingdom still safe?" asked Namine, trying to change the subject.

"I think the kingdom's still doing fine. I honestly don't know. I haven't heard from it in a while. I don't even know what I'm going to do now. Roxas says that I can't go to Maleficent's castle, but I don't think the kingdom is going to last that long without Princess Namine. "

The girl smiled again. "Don't underestimate Kairi. She has a very strong heart and I trust her to be able to hold out long enough. But for her sake, I hope this whole fiasco won't hold out too long."

"Well I should be back in the castle soon enough."

"…You don't really think that, do you?" She looked a bit worried.

"Uh…."

"I'm sorry to say this, but your journey is not over yet." She gave an apologetic look. "I need you to follow Roxas' plans. I don't know the details of it, but it should be helpful to stopping Maleficent."

"So… this is going to be a long journey."

"I'm sorry to say so. But you would be of great help to Roxas."

"I see..." he said. Then the room faded into black along with the girl, and the dream ended.

* * *

"Riku?" exclaimed Donald.

"Yeah?" answered Riku with a smirk on his face.

"Are you, by any chance, one of Sora's childhood friends?" asked Goofy. Riku looked as if he was about to answer Goofy's question, but then his face turned into a scowl, and he summoned a Keyblade of his own.

"Heartless!" Riku shouted, warning Donald and Goofy. Donald called some bolts of lightning down, and he whirled around to shoot some fireballs. Goofy hurled his shield, spinning it, to cause some damage. Riku just ran head on and started hacking his way through the Heartless. Soon all of the Heartless were taken care of and the group was left huffing and puffing.

Goofy inquired, "Riku, how did you get a Keyblade?"

Riku stopped swinging his Keyblade around and said, "The same way Sora did."

"How do YOU know how Sora got his Keyblade?" Donald asked accusingly.

"Well, I've been trailing after you guys ever since Sora left the castle. I mean, it's not fair that only _Sora_ gets to go save Princess Namine, right?" Riku said, twirling his Keyblade with a flourish. "I'm stronger than him."

"Did Princess Kairi give you one of the Sacred Forms too?" Riku dropped his Keyblade with a clatter.

"What?" Riku looked bewildered. "Kairi gave Sora one of the Sacred Forms?"

Donald said in a bored tone, "So you know what the Sacred Forms are. It's a wonder that Sora didn't..."

Goofy said, "Hmm...so she _didn't_ give you one, did she?"

"…No."

* * *

Roxas and Sora were once again on a road walking to seemingly nowhere. Though instead of trees on both sides of the dirt roads, there was only a green meadow it would have been picturesque scenery if the sky wasn't so gray.

"It looks like it is going to rain soon," Sora said, looking up at the clouds.

"It doesn't matter. We're almost there."

"Where? And how far off is it exactly? I can't see anything but grass and the road."

"Close enough. You'll see it soon." Sora tried to imagine where they were going. The image he created in his mind was blank.

"Well, shouldn't we try to find Donald or Goofy first?" asked Sora.

"Don't worry. Once we get there it would be easy to find them. Trust me," Roxas responded. Sora sighed, worrying about Donald and Goofy. After walking for a few minutes, something came in sight. There was an old decrepit castle that looked like it was abandoned, and it was practically falling apart.

Roxas led Sora closer to the castle, pushed the creaky door open, and said "Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

"What is this place?"

"This used to be Ansem's castle. This is where most of his experiments took place." Sora looked around. They were in a room where it was empty and dark, where the only light came from the open door. He could see a floor littered with broken wood and dirt. Roxas picked up a stray candle from the floor, found some invisible pocket to take out a match from and lit the candle. He closed the door before venturing deeper into the castle. The duo walked up stairs that were also covered with broken pieces of something and walked some more into a room. The candle allowed them to see tables covered in broken pieces of glass, old yellow paper covered in messy scrawls and books. Sora was busy curiously poking at everything while Roxas was busy looking for something.

**That wasn't the best chapter ending but whatever. You'll live until tomorrow...awesome people will review...are you awesome?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you _sajere1_ for the Story Alert, Favorite Story, and Review, and to _anon_ as well for the nice review. Unfortunately there isn't much Namixas in the future chapters, but we'll try to incorporate them into the chapters we're writing right now. :D Please be patient for the plot development that you requested - remember that a lot of the story has already been written, so I can't go back and change them right now due to my busy schedule. Sorry about this chapter being super fragmented. :( Anyways happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sea-salt ice cream doesn't belong to me, so obviously Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squeenix.  
**

Two black hooded figures were just lounging about in Castle Oblivion, a building that looked like an odd mishmash of towers, windows, and pointy edges. One of the figures said, "This sucks! Why do we have to look over her anyway?" "Look, Larxene! We are low-ranked, so we can't talk back to the leader," responded Larxene's companion. "I mean why isn't this Namine girl looked after by Maleficent. Didn't she want to keep a close eye on her?" "Maleficent doesn't want that girl nullifying her power. Anyway this is also a good measure to keep the girl hidden. It seems like the rest of the world thinks the Princess Namine is in Maleficent's castle." "Well then, why were we chosen?" The other figure sighed, not wanting to repeat what he said again.

* * *

Princess Kairi was reorganizing her papers when she heard screams from outside of the castle. She quickly got up and peered out through the window. What she saw was a horror to her. She plopped back down into her chair and reached her mind out to Sora. _Sora, can you hear me? Sora!_

* * *

Sora flinched when he heard a voice in his head. _Sora, can you hear me? Sora!_ Roxas stopped shuffling through the things on Ansem's desk, concerned about Sora's strange behavior. "Sora, is everything okay?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really. It's just-" _Sora!_ That voice...it's Kairi's voice! _Kairi? Can you hear me? Kairi?_ Sora thought in his head, his face furrowed in concentration, trying to push the thoughts to Kairi. _Sora! _This time it was in a happy tone. _Sora I need your help. It's the Hea-_Kairi's voice got cut off and Sora was left hanging.

* * *

Maleficent honestly was amused and annoyed at the timing. The original Keyblade master she was going to use left, but then another one came. And when that one left, another one came. Looking at that young silver-haired boy, he probably would try to come to her, also hoping to rescue Princess Namine, though he would most likely try to find the other Keyblade Master he followed first. _What to do? What to do? _

* * *

"Ah, ha!" Roxas held up what he was looking for. "At last, I have it!" Sora moved closer to scrutinize the object Roxas was holding. He saw a chain with a decorative charm dangling at the end. "Uhh...Roxas? What is this?" Sora asked, pointed at the chain. Roxas grinned and told Sora to pull out his Keyblade. Sora reluctantly obeyed and Roxas latched the chain onto the weapon. A bright light started to emit from the Keyblade, and it floated out of Sora's hand. There was a bright flash, and the room was back to normal. Sora cautiously lowered his arms from covering his eyes and gasped at the result. His yellow Keyblade had transformed into something he had never even imagined before.

* * *

"Shouldn't we look for Sora?" Goofy asked. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. The important thing is to find Princess Namine as quickly as we can. I don't think Kairi can hold out any longer. She's really struggling. I hate to see what's going to happen to the kingdom," answered Riku as he walked onward. Then he stopped, looking at something with his head tilted high. The sky was getting darker and darker. Hopefully they wouldn't suffer from the rain that much. Then he felt a drop on his forehead, and soon those light drops became a very heavy rain. The group ran, hoping to find shelter with all of them carrying something over themselves trying to keep dry. Then Goofy stopped midrun looking out in the distance. Donald and Riku stopped seeing what Goofy saw. They were right on the edge of a cliff and were almost able to cross a bridge leading to a dark and shadowy castle towering over them. It had an eerie presence with so many jags and edges that it looked like it was carved out of the cliff it was on. Donald gulped, thinking how they were going to infiltrate this. "You ready?" said Riku. Not waiting for an answer, he rushed in with his Keyblade materializing in hand. They burst in and came face to face with a big room with the stone walls covered in dark tapestry of dragons. The floor was bare and no one except Riku, Donald and Goofy were there. The group who had instinctively taken fighting poses relaxed a bit. "Is anybody even here?" whispered Donald, thinking about the rumors of Maleficent having millions of minions in one room of her castle alone. "Doesn't look like it. Come on, I'm sure we'll find the princess soon," Riku said, walking on, casually holding the Keyblade in hand, to an exit on the right. Goofy and Donald looked at each other and decided to follow before they saw the exit closed and decided to run to Riku. It was too late and they saw that the Heartless were surrounding them.

**I'm updating today because most likely I won't have time to update tomorrow. We'll see...Hopefully as _sajere1_ said, the writing is actually getting better each chapter :) Reviews are epic. Can you handle giving a review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AlliedForces: OMG guys sorry for the SUPER late update! I broke my chain of updating everyday...T_T It's obviously because of school...it was crazy testing and homework week for my AP classes (more like half a week but whatever). Plus my grades are going all over the place X( But I'm free now! XD Thank you again, _XxKawaiiAngelxX_, for the nice review!  
**

**Sora: I think your viewers want to get to the story...  
**

**AlliedForces: Hmm I think you're right. *continues* Sorry, Sora. You're not in this chapter a lot D:  
**

**Sora: o_o Then who is?**

**AlliedForces: Um...*scrolls through* There's some Riku...Axel...other Organization members, and more Namine and Kairi. You don't appear much. Even though you're like my favorite character. **

**Sora: *pouts* Just make sure I'm in the next chapter more. **

**AlliedForces: I can't promise anything. *squeezes Sora* Anyways I've already gotten through about half of the prewritten document o_e That went by really fast. Okay I'll stop stalling and let you read. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: *Shoves KH2 at you* Yes even though I bought the game, I still don't own it. That's just the way it is.  
**

* * *

Riku, hearing something behind him, immediately turned around only to find a stone wall where there used to be an overarching entrance/exit. He was even more surprised when he heard a "Riku!". He whipped around, looking at a familiar blonde haired girl in a long white dress with puffed up sleeves. She was looking at him with a panicked expression at him. "Princess Namine?"

"Yes, it is I. We have to escape! Hurry!" she shouted as she ran deeper into the center to her castle. "Wait! You know the way out?" Riku yelled after her before deciding to try to catch up with her. "Yes I do. But I need you to use the Keyblade to do something first!" she yelled back hurriedly. She stopped abruptly making Riku almost crash into her. They were right before a door. "You see Maleficent has this plan and I think that only you can foil it," she said with great urgency in her eyes. "What is it?" asked Riku. "There is this giant door that only a Princess of Heart and a Keyblade master can open. If we open it this will surely stop Maleficent." Namine answered. "How?" "Now is not the time to ask question. Once we get to that room," Namine pointed at the door she stopped in front of, "you'll know what to do. Once you get the Keyblade, it is like you already know how to unlock things." Riku saw how important the matter was and pushed open the door before rushing in. Namine stayed behind for a second, an evil grin growing on her face.

* * *

Axel was back on track trying to find Roxas and bring him back. He had gotten a lead from one of the towns - the description fit perfectly. They said that this boy was spotted with another boy, one with brown spikey porcupine hair. _I'm guessing he teamed up with that the guy with the yellow keyblade. As far as I know we still need a keyblade. I'll just capture both of them._ Axel smiled at the thought of killing two birds with only one stone.

* * *

Larxene sighed. _What is there to do when you have to watch over a captive prisoner in all of your free time? I could be out of this rickety old castle and doing whatever I please..._She groaned and slumped into a big comfy sofa. Her companion in watching over Namine came into the room. He swept back his robe hood and his face was revealed. He had pinkish hair that looked very breezy, and he conjured up his flower-shaped scythe.

"So, how's our little princess?" he inquired.

"Marluxia, she hasn't moved an inch. Why do we even have to look after her? It's like she's unconscious half of the time!" Larxene countered. Marluxia sighed like he actually thought that this was an important task.

"Well Princess Namine has good control over her powers, she could easily do something very harmful to our plans, it is very important to keep a good eye on her," he said shaking his head in disbelief at how Larxene was acting.

"I don't see how she can be much of a threat" Larxene said remembering the image of the fragile girl. Then another hooded figure busted into the room. "What do you want?" Larxene yelled still ticked off at the prospect of even more time watching over something that didn't move.

"Maleficent has gotten a keyblade master. We need to move the princess" announced the hooded figure. Marluxia gave a smile and Larxene's initial surprise faded to excitement. _Something is finally happening._

* * *

_Something is happening. _Namine could feel it. The door was finally opening. But how? Namine had stopped the two keyblade masters that was close hadn't she? _Wait that means-_ Namine after such a long time finally woke up. Her eyes opened to see herself near a huge Namine in front of her said, "I finally have a Keyblade master. It's time that you fulfill your duty." She grinned evilly. Namine looked incredulously at her clone until her copy began to glow an eerie green. Maleficent appeared in her cell. Namine cried out from shock. Soon she felt energy sucking out of her, then somehow or another the door had finally opened.

* * *

Donald and Goofy had been fighting Heartless like crazy, however there was an endless stream of them and they couldn't fight them all. And then… They were gone as if running to a certain goal. Then the duo heard laughter from far away, a deep voiced and female cackle. They both looked at each other for a second, confused, but then decided to run to where the Heartless were headed. They somehow made it to the door where the Heartless were all going through. They couldn't go through but that room seemed to burst with light with what they could see. Soon the door closed and locked after all the Heartless went in and despite how Donald and Goofy tried, they couldn't open it.

* * *

_Roxas! _Namine's urgent/panicked voice rang through Roxas' head. 

_What? _he replied.

_The door has been opened! Hurry or- _

_What! _Roxas interrupted. He couldn't help but be surprised and maybe a bit scared of what was to happen.

_Somehow Maleficent had gotten hold of a Keyblade and the door is opened. You have to- _Namine's voice was cut off by who knows what but Roxas knew that now was not the time to hesitate.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled out to his companion, who was swinging his new Keyblade about. "What?" Roxas face went from panicked to serious when he said, "To Maleficent's castle."

* * *

Kairi is getting a lot better at her magic now that she's doing all of the work. Right now she was looking into her mind to check up on Sora. He was with another young blonde boy about his age. She was enjoying looking at Sora's cheerful face when all of a sudden, Sora's Keyblade appeared out of thin air. Kairi smiled at the thought of Sora becoming a stronger warrior. _I must work hard as well..._

* * *

Roxas and Sora had sprinted from the inn for about 3 miles off until they started to slow down from tiredness. They could see Maleficent's castle off in the distance. It wasn't too far away - just about another 2 days running non-stop. The duo slumped down against a tree only to soon be surrounded by another group of Heartless. Sora raised his Keyblade to attempt to stop the Heartless, but then all of the Heartless vanished just as quickly as they came. Sora and Roxas were left puzzled. Then a black, shadowy hole opened up beneath them and they both fell into the darkness.

* * *

Roxas groaned. _Where are we...? _He slowly sat up and stretched out his arms and legs. Beside him, Sora did the same. Roxas rubbed his eyes and studied his surroundings. They were sitting in front of a weirdly shaped castle...

* * *

Maleficent looked into her crystal ball and didn't see anything that concerned her. Then she suddenly saw a blur, and her ball shattered into a million pieces. A golden Keyblade was shining and pointing at her in less than a millisecond. She grinned maliciously when she saw the owner of the Keyblade. "Your Majesty...how nice it is to see you here..."

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't long enough for you guys to forgive me T_T I still hope you enjoy and press that button down there that says Review...you know you want to. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AlliedForces: Thank you _XxKawaiiAngelxX_ for the review! You're one of my avid readers now! ^-^ I spotted a couple of grammatical errors in the last chapter so I fixed them. Haha apparently I'm the only one out of my friends that is good with spelling/grammar and the like. So if I miss anything, please kindly say so and I'll try to fix it ASAP. :D Oh and if any of the chapters seem to have some yaoi going on, it's just your imagination because I don't write yaoi. At all. So if you guys are hoping for some AkuRoku, Sorox, etc. then you should read another fanfic. *brightens* Now that that's over, I'd like to do a poll!**

**Roxas: A poll?**

**AlliedForces: Yeah! I want to see what is your favorite pairing (or OTP if you will) in Kingdom Hearts. I won't mind if you say some pairing that's yaoi because I just want to see the most popular pairing out there. (might do a oneshot or something). For mine, it's stuck between SoKai and Namixas. They're just so cute! Olette and Hayner are pretty sweet too if the story's written well but whatever.**

**Roxas: Uhh...do whatever you want. *holds up sign that says "Vote for Me and Nami!* **

**AlliedForces: XD Yeah I mostly love reading fanfics of them but I like fanart of Sora and Kairi...IDK I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH XD So put your vote in a review and I'll calculate the results in the next chapter! Enjoy your reading.**

**

* * *

**Donald and Goofy had been looking for Sora when they too got sucked into a shadowy hole. Just a few seconds after Roxas and Sora got to Castle Oblivion, another black hole opened up, and Donald and Goofy came tumbling out.

"W-where are we?" asked Donald grumpily, having landed pretty hard on the solid ground.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed as he saw his friends for the first time in days. He quickly got up to his feet and glomped his companions. Roxas got up and stood there awkwardly as the embrace took place.

"Aww come on, Roxas!" Sora reached over and pulled Roxas into the hug by hooking his elbow around the crook of Roxas's neck. "Join the group!"

Roxas wobbled over uncomfortably and his face started to get a slight hint of pink. Affection of friendship was not at all shown in the Thirteeth Order, so he wasn't used to carrying out such actions. Roxas slowly took his movable arm and carefully wrapped it around Donald's back, completing the group hug. Sora smiled a goofy grin and ruffled his hair. Then Sora broke the hug and ran up to the castle to examine it. Roxas attempted to fix his hair at the same time joining Sora in the scrutinizing the strange building.

* * *

"Quick! Inform everyone else!" yelled the lookout from the borders of the great city, Agrabah, to his teammates. The lookout saw a ominous black cloud - no- it was a group of black things storming towards the city. He didn't know for sure if those things had any bad intentions, but he could feel a chill through his spine when he looked at them that told him that these creatures were dangerous. The men around him were ready to run and inform the superior by the time the creatures were already near the city. It was too late - they were there, and then…

* * *

Maleficent laughed wickedly as she gazed in her new crystal ball. Soon Agrabah will be mine! She quickly whipped her cape around and turned to smirk at her prisoners. Her plans were working perfectly, and there was nothing that the "King" could do now.

* * *

Sora made large exaggerations while he was examining the castle. He tippy-toed, used his fingers to make a box around it, leaned this way and that, and he even tried to climb on top of Roxas to see clearer. Roxas, of course, pushed him off and Sora landed on the hard ground with a thud.

"Oww! Roxas! That really hurt, you know!" complained Sora. Roxas didn't reply and he continued to ignore Sora's whining.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?" Sora asked while trying to stand up.

"I guess the best idea would be to go into the castle," Roxas responded after thinking for a while. He motioned for the group to follow him as he opened the door. They walked into the blindingly white room cautiously, with Roxas being the only one calm.

"If I remember there shouldn't really be anybody in here," Roxas muttered to himself. "The plan was for everybody to take on a separate world."

Donald questioned, "So we are safe, aren't we?"

"For now," answered Roxas. Despite that, the group was still on their toes as Roxas led them through this way and that. After walking through a maze of stairs, hallways, and doors, they somehow made it to a really ornately decorated door. Roxas gulped and pushed the door, and Sora, Donald and Goofy tensed at the feeling they had of something bad happening.

The door opened up to a room of complete darkness that Donald honestly didn't want to go into but followed the rest anyway as they stepped in. **

* * *

** Kairi was in her room when she suddenly tensed up and felt a strange premonition that was about to happen. She had a bad feeling about it, so she decided to check up on Sora. For some reason, something was blocking the gateway between her mind and Sora's, so she couldn't reach him at all. As for Riku, Kairi hasn't seen him ever since Sora left for the mission. _I wonder where he is..._

* * *

Roxas walked slowly while feeling the wall in the darkness. Sora kept his hand on Roxas's shoulder in order not to get lost, and same with Donald and Goofy. All of a sudden, they heard some mechanical laughter coming from all around the room. The party looked wildly around themselves, but all they could see was pitch black.

Then Sora felt a gust of wind come right against his cheek or something like that. He heard more whipping sounds and felt something almost hitting him. The lights turned on revealing a large room with blindingly white walls with a hooded figure standing yards away from the group.

"Honestly, Roxas, did you really think we wouldn't change the plans with you on the loose?" came a taunting voice. "The door's not here."

"Luxord?" asked Roxas who was already in a fighting stance with his keyblades summoned.

The figure said nothing, but Sora thought he was smiling or smirking behind the hood.

The man waved his hand and a string of floating cards appeared.

"Despite you bringing back-up," the figure nodded his head to the people behind Roxas as he spoke. "It's not very frightening seeing another boy along with a duck and a dog."

Donald and Goofy bent their knees and tried to look fierce while Sora and Roxas were already ready for battle.

"The first to run out of time is the loser," the figure said, starting the battle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. ^^ Remember to vote for your favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing by pressing that Review button down there :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Allied Forces: OKAY I am officially breaking my own rules about posting T_T Since my homework pile magically just tripled (thanks teachers), I think I can update at least once a week. If I'm free for a little bit before that, I'll update sooner. It just depends when I'm free. Keep in mind that I'm going to update even SLOWER when I actually catch up to what we're writing about right now. Hopefully you didn't get used to the fast updates XD Oh thank you _XxKawaiiAngelxX, anon, _and _sajere1 _for voting in my poll! :D You guys rock! So the votes are in and here are the results. Donald?**

**Donald: 25% for NamiZexy, 25% for SoKai, and the winners! 50% for NamiXas! XD**

**AlliedForces: Congratulations you two! :D**

**Namine & Roxas: *blush blush* **

**AlliedForces: So I was thinking of having another poll. I like these things ^^**

**Goofy: Gawsh another one?**

**AlliedForces: YEP! Okay so here it is! What are you going to be on Halloween? For me I'm planning on being a Hetalia character. (If you guys don't know Axis Powers Hetalia, GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW~!) XDD Not sure which one yet though. Okay onto the story!  
**

* * *

It was like drowning. Yes, that was what it felt like. Namine was somewhere in her dreams. Or maybe the dream belonged to someone else. It had the weird feeling like it was a dream. However it was suffocating just being in there. Namine had no idea how to describe the feeling she was experiencing here.

She finally thought, _I'm drowning. _Why should she be drowning in her dreams? _Is this even my dream?_

_I have to get out of here._

* * *

Luxord made the first move and threw his string of cards towards Sora. Sora slashed at the cards, but the cards still somehow got through to him and cut a gash on his left arm.

He staggered back, and Luxord recalled his cards and smirked at Sora. Roxas took the opportunity and charged at Luxord with his Keyblade outstretched.  
Luxord dodged, but the Keyblade grazed him and he quickly summoned a string of large cards to shield himself.

However he was hit by a lightning bolt courtesy of Donald. Sora, taking the opportunity of the enemy being stunned, quickly dashed toward Luxord. Sora's hit had reached Luxord after being slammed by Goofy and Roxas. The group was pushed back by a group of human-sized cards except for Donald who casted a spell once again hitting Luxford with lightning bolts.

Luxord was slowly backing away towards a door.

_Wait, a door? _thought Roxas as he looked up the giant door as tall as a building that was slightly open; however it was closing quickly.

"Guys, quick!" yelled Roxas. He no longer cared about the fight as much as trying to get through the door for this should be the door that led to the other worlds. Even if they tried to change the plans after Roxas left the organization, they wouldn't be able to move it that easily.

Sora held Luxord back as Donald and Goofy followed Roxas through the giant doorway. Sora managed to push the very weakened Luxord and he sprinted to go through the door. When he finally got through, the door closed shut before Luxford could chase after them and the group was face to face with a new world.

* * *

Namine clutched her throat and tried to breathe in oxygen for her burning lungs, but she didn't get any success. Her mind slowly started to fade, and her eyes were closing automatically from her tiredness. She felt vulnerable and helpless, with no one to save her. 

_Roxas...help...help!_ With the last of her strengh and will, Namine fell into a deep coma.

* * *

"Woah!" exclaimed Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they were looking around at their surroundings. Roxas was just awed and looking at everything in amazement.

The sun was high in the sky and you could see a rainbow. The group was near a gushing waterfall that roared so loudly it was a bit hard to hear everything else. There were flowers bleeding a rich red and trees covered in moss surrounding everybody.

"Where are we?" asked Donald to no one in particular.

Roxas answered, "To say the truth, I honestly don't know." Roxas felt strangely afraid that something horrible had happened, but he decided that it was just his imagination.

Sora ran up to one of the scarlet flowers and said, "Hey guys! What's this?" Donald, Goofy, and Roxas joined Sora and inspected what Sora had picked up. There, in the palms of his hands, was a little fairy dressed in a green dress with blondish hair tied up in a bun. She was sleeping, so she didn't make any move to fly the group heard a rumbling sound. Or more like a bunch of people running while yelling at each other.

"I told you we should have done this during the night!" one voice screamed. Another voice yelled something back that that no one could make out. The fairy stirred and quickly woke up when the people came closer and closer. At first when she woke up she looked surprised, not at Sora and the group but at wherever the noise was coming from. By then the group of people consisting of a bunch of strangely dressed men wearing bandanas and striped shirts and the muffled screams of a young orange haired girl with cloth tied around her mouth, swung over the shoulders of one of the men could be heard quite fine now. The fairy, not paying attention to anybody but the group of running men quickly flew after them.

Sora and the group just stared, dumbfounded at the chase until the men, young girl and fairy were out their sight and disappeared among the trees.

"We should go after them, shouldn't we?" asked Sora breaking the silence. Sora didn't wait for an answer and quickly chased after them and when Roxas, Donald and Goofy saw Sora's disappearing form quickly went after.

**

* * *

So it's the introduction of a new world! Dun-dun-dun! XD I bet you guys can guess which world this is...anyways we're STILL in this world (for the writing). I think we're just dragging on too much -_-' Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Press that little review button down there to vote! Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AlliedForces: Hey guys! Thanks for the kind reviews :D Unfortunately I can't list out your usernames this time because I'm in a bit of a rush D: I just wanted to get another chapter up in case I can't make it this week...so yep! Thanks for sharing your ideas too :) I think this chapter might be the longest I've posted so far :O**

**Riku: Psh yeah it's like only about 400 words more.**

**AlliedForces: Hey you know what? It actually takes a while to write, not that you would know . If you weren't one of the main characters I wouldn't have you in here at all. XP**

**Riku: Whatever. Like I care.**

**AlliedForces: *mutters* Power-hungry teenager... anyways this chapter might make the later chapters a bit confusing because while we were writing it, we forgot some of our plot development XD So some things might seem redundant...I revised it a bit though so it'll be okay I guess. XD So tell me what you think! Enjoy!  
**

Peter Pan was sitting in his tree house when the Lost Boys returned from their mission. Tinkerbell was with them, so he guessed that all the ruckus woke her up from her afternoon nap.

"Hey Tink! Are you still tired? You can finish up your nap here if you want," Peter offered. Tinkerbell nodded and lazily flew to his head. She plopped down on his head, yawned, and instantly fell asleep in the locks of his hair. He smiled and averted his attention to their new prisoner...

* * *

She was fast asleep or unconscious or something of that sort. The lost boys and him led her into a trap after she was seen chatting it up with Hook and then tried to hurt Tinkerbell. Wendy had yelled at them for trapping the girl and tying her up. Then Wendy stormed off somewhere after she couldn't find the new prisoner (she was probably trying to free her) Now that he thought about it Peter haven't seen Wendy at all since the morning. She couldn't be that mad, could she? Peter didn't have time for that since the prisoner started stirring."Hmmmm... Huh?" the older looking lady opened her eyes and the strange antennae things she had for bangs bounced as she lifted her head. She went from sleepy to being furious when she looked down and saw that she was tied."You brats!" she hissed at Peter and the boys. "What do you think you're doing?"Peter answered, "Well-"

"Are you idiots! Who exactly do you think you're messing with. I could claw you guys out- wait you took them! " She tried to look at her back but somehow fell on her side while doing that. One of the Lost Boys, having a kind heart, graciously lifted her back into a sitting position. Larxene scowled at him, obviously not appreciating the fact that he touched her.

"What did we take?" asked Peter"My weapons! My claws! The things I'm going to murder you wi-" Larxene stopped mid sentence and then her face flashed a surprised expression before it took on a sly look.A much more calm voiced came out of Larxene saying "You're Peter. Peter Pan aren't you?" a smile was slowly growing on her face as she pronounced each word."What of it?", Peter huffed defiantly."Oh...well..." Larxene tried her best to put on an innocent, helpless face as she said "You see I was hoping to meet someone to help me.""Help you with what?" asked a lost boy before Peter shushed him."Oh its awful!" A pained expression came on Larxene's face "My sister has been kidnapped and I couldn't stop those awful pirates who took her. I stowed away on the ship hoping to rescue my sister but they found me out before I could." Larxene ducked her head, trying to give the impression that she was greived."I tried to play up to the captain but unfortunately he saw through my ruse and when I tried to escape I ended up here."Peter gave a skeptical look before saying "Why should we believe you?""But you must or my sister will..." Larxene looked up to see if that had any effect. The lost boys seemed sympathetic enough and Peter's expression was unreadable."Oh well it doesn't matter if you won't help me." Larxene tried to look dejected."It is doubtful you are strong enough to help me.""What! I'm plenty strong!" Peter huffed."But you have to be clever to find my sister.""I'm plenty smart!""You have to be really brave to-""Who would be afraid of that codfish and his crew?"Larxene smiled."Well could you let me out of these troublesome ropes? Oh I would also like my claws back if you could"

* * *

Sora and the gang were watching the whole scene take place. They were following the group of strangely dressed people when suddenly they stopped and another boy, who seemed like their leader, came out to meet them. The prisoner started to argue with the leader. Roxas immediately recognized Larxene's voice, and he was about to go out there and slap her for spouting such nonsense when Goofy stopped him. Goofy held his finger to his mouth and turned back to look at them. Meanwhile, Sora was just busy being amazed by the fairy/pixie sleeping on top of the leader's head, cushioned by his orange-brown locks of hair.

When one of the boys went to get the claws Roxas opened his mouth to quickly clamped his wing/hand over his mouth and shushed him. Then Peter Pan and his crew started to untied Larxene's ropes, and Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Donald off, which surprised Sora (it snapped him out of his trance on Tinkerbell), and hollered out, "Don't do it!"

It was too late. The boys were stunned at the voice and by then Larxene wiggled out of her ropes and grabbed her claws. She stopped for a while to see where the voice came from but by then Sora, Roxas, Donald and Goofy hid themselves. When most of the lost boys and Peter where too busy looking for where the voice came from but their attention was called back to Larxene when she giggled out suckers and dashed away from them. Though not before she sent out a few electrified knives, just narrowly missing the boys.

* * *

Princess Kairi was extremely tired from exerting most of her magic protecting the kingdom every single day. That's why no one was surprised when she came down with a cold. Through her feverish mind, she still thought about Sora's safety and Riku's whereabouts. The servants whispered about her sickness and an adviser asked the princess if she would be willing to call for any help from any other kingdoms. Kairi weakly nodded and sent her mind out to her neighboring country's ruler, Selphie, who also happens to be her best friend. She asked through telepathy for some help in the form of magic to protect her kingdom, and Selphie responded by sending large amounts of magic to Kairi. Use it well! added Selphie.  
Kairi smiled, feeling relived for once in a long time. She laid back her head onto her pillow for once having a restful sleep.

* * *

Namine felt like she was floating in a dream world. Her lungs no longer burned like they were on fire, but it seemed like she wasn't breathing at all. Then all of a sudden she heard an unrecognizable voice calling to her.  
"Namine, Namine.", the low womanly voice called. The voice sounded amused. "You really are pitiful. The great Princess Namine ,stuck in her own dream. And look here, you helped me to complete my plans. How kind." The voice could only belong to Maleficent.  
"I really must thank you." Namine felt a strange feeling overcome her, and her eyes closed and she saw nothingness.

* * *

Riku was chained to a wall. He scowled at the backside of Maleficent. Why did I fall for that lame trick of hers? Riku asked himself angrily. Next to him sat Maleficent's other prisoner. Maleficent took one look at Riku over her shoulder and smirked. Never before was Riku filled with so much hate. Maleficent opened her mouth as if to gloat again but shut it before she said anything. Instead she decided to leave the room and get some fresh air (like she needs any). Riku turned to examine the other prisoner. The mouse was fiddling with his chains, and somehow, he managed to unlock them. Then he turned to Riku's chains and undid them as well in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go before Maleficent comes back!" he said urgently. The mouse grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him out of the room and into a dark corridor. Riku had a few possibilities of who the mouse was but wasn't paying attention to that. So far he trusted the mouse and a quote rang through his head: "My enemy's enemy is my friend." He tried to follow the mouse quietly hoping the servants, guards and worst of all Maleficent herself couldn't find them.

* * *

Sora turned to Roxas and asked bewilderingly, "What did you do that for?"

Roxas just sort of gaped at him and answered, "I really don't know. I guess I got a little carried away..."

Sora just shook his head, pretending to be furious with Roxas, when in reality Sora just wanted to look at the little pixie some more. "Whatever. Did you know that girl from before? You seemed to hate her a lot."

"Yeah! Tell us why you got so angry when those people were untying her and giving her back her weapons!" quacked Donald.

Roxas sighed. "All right, but promise not to get mad..." Everybody else nodded as Roxas began to speak again.

"Her name is Larxene and she's in the Thirteenth Organization ranked as #12...which I was once part of." After Roxas said that one sentence everybody else had his jaw drop.  
"She's an exceptional fighter and she could have easily beheaded all those boys. I have no idea why she didn't."  
"Why didn't you tell us before!" yelled Donald.

"I...I didn't want you to act as if I'm the bad guy, just because I used to be part of the Thirteeth Order," replied Roxas sadly.

"Gawrsh, Roxas, we wouldn't have done that!" said Goofy. "We just want you to tell us the truth."  
Roxas smiled and said "You guys..."

* * *

"So, Hook you spend all your time just fighting that little kid?" asked Larxene in the cabin.  
"It's Captain Hook, thank you very much. Also he's not just a little kid! Peter Pan is-"  
"Incredibly dumb!" interrupted (or maybe finished) Larxene. Captain Hook glared at Larxene as she thought about the plans.  
"I got it! This is going to be the best plan ever..." exlaimed Larxene as she leaned over to whisper in Captain Hook's ear.

**So how was it? ;D I'm part of this writing club at school, and we're doing this thing called NaNoWriMo (forgot what it stood for) but basically you try to write a 50,000 word book in a MONTH! :D I'm really excited but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it 'cause of my busy schedule D: I'll try though :D I already got the character profiles and a bit of the plotline going. If all goes well I might post my "book" on here! XDD And no, I do not want to become a writer when I grow up. I want to be some sort of doctor (just clearing things up) XD Writing and drawing are like my hobbies so they're just for fun. Okay press that little review button down there and leave some sort of comment! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AlliedForces: Hey! You guys are in luck! I'm freeeee - not. XD But with my inbox flooding up like that, how could I NOT post another chapter? XD There goes my Chem grade...anyways! Let me get this out of the way :) Thank you _littlestorywriter_ for the Story Alert (and I feel like you did something else but I'm losing track of everything right now XD)~! It means a lot to me. Thank you _sajere1_ for the reviews! Thanks to _Jaicer Reed_ for magically coming back and actually continuing my story, giving me everything there is possible: Story Fav & Alert, Author Fav & Alert, and reviews! :P Also a big thanks to _XxKawaiiAngelxX_ for her generous and sweet reviews XD You guys are now lords or ladies of my Court of Awesome People. XD Oh and if I missed anyone, I'm EXTREMELY sorry T_T Just let me know and I'll include you in the next chapter :D I'm going to have another poll. :)**

**Kairi: Another poll? Why?**

**AlliedForces: 'Cause I like 'em :D First of all, are you a girl or boy? Secondly what do you look for in a story to continue reading it?**

**Kairi: Why does it matter if your readers are boys or girls?**

**AlliedForces: I just wanna know because it seems like 99% of the FF community is girls. I just want to know if there are any guys out there and not only girls read fanfics XD Okay enough of that. Onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why is it that I keep forgetting to do this...? Oh that's right - I DON'T OWN IT. X(**

**WARNING: I don't know why but for some reason, this chapter gets a little dark 'cause of Larxene. I am SO sorry if I get her personality wrong because I haven't actually played CoM before so I don't really know how she acts and stuff. All I deduced is that she's a sadistic evil Org. member that's the only woman on there...so yeah. Don't question where our writing goes because we really don't know. It's just coming from a random source of inspiration.  
**

* * *

Peter Pan was trying to recall what just happened. The Lost Boys looked pretty confused too. Just when Peter was going to try to calm down the boys, a group of people walked up to him from behind some bushes.

The boy with some brown spikey hair grinned a big, cheesy smile and said, "Hi, I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand for a handshake. The other boy with spikey blonde hair did the same, except more relunctantly. The other people (or should he say creatures) enthusiastically greeted him as well. Peter just shook Sora's hand dumbfounded but by the time he got to shaking the creature's hand his surprise wore off.

He confidently said "I'm Peter Pan, leader of the Lost Boys". He went on introducing the Lost Boys but he could tell the one called Roxas was antsy.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

Roxas looked up a bit surprised and said, "No...nothing's wrong."

Peter Pan just looked at him quizzically.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Wendy?" Peter asked Sora and co.

"Who?"

"A young girl about this high" Peter made a weird hand motion "and she's got this orangish hair, ponytail, wearing a blue dress. I can't believe she can stay mad at me so long."

Sora rested his elbow on the palm of his left hand and pressed his right index finger to his temple (A/N: The thinking position that Pooh had taught him in the game XD). After a while, he released his elbow and said, "I haven't seen a girl like that. Why is she mad at you?"

"I don't know. I guess all girls act like that." Peter responded. All the boys nodded in agreement and they moved onto talking about their plans.

"So what are we going to do about that girl who just ran away?" asked one of the Lost Boys.

Peter Pan nodded his head and said, "You're right. We can't just leave her running around Neverland like that! Let's go hunt her down, boys!" Sora and Co. just kind of stood off to the side when Peter finally noticed them again. He groaned and said, "Oh sorry guys...would you like to come with us?"

Sora grinned and said, "Yeah!"

* * *

The girl that pirates kidnapped was sitting in a cabin of Hook's ship trying to figure out any way to get out of the rooms or at least remove the ropes. She wiggled and tried to move but couldn't. She was surprised that no one was paying attention to her as the pirates just dumped her into the room and left. The girl stopped moving as the door open revealing a blond woman. The woman grinned maliciously and closed the door behind her. Wendy suddenly felt scared, scared of the woman in front of her, and she struggled to break her rope bonds and get away from that woman.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit," said the woman as she inched forward towards terrified Wendy, her daggers between her knuckles. The pirates outside of the cabin heard a scream erupt inside. One of the pirates was curious of what happened but another didn't want to know.

* * *

Peter Pan and his Lost Boys and Sora with his party decided to look for Wendy before going on their quest on defeating that "mysterious" woman.

"Wendy! Are you there?" called out Peter Pan. There was nothing but silence. He frowned and called Wendy's name again. "Something's wrong."

Sora suggested,"Maybe she's still mad at you, so that's why she's not answering." Peter Pan shook his head.

"Even if she's mad at me, she'd still say something, like maybe even shout my way, "Why don't you just grow up, Peter Pan!" Peter Pan said in a mocking voice. He chuckled to his own apparent joke. Tinkerbell who managed to stay asleep for all the time finally woke up by then. When she heard them talk about Wendy she couldn't help but feel like she forgot something.

Nevertheless, Tink couldn't help but feel jealous and started to make angry bell noises. Then Tink grew more silent when she saw the strangers around. Sora was once again fascinated by the little pixie in front of him.

"Hi, little fairy! My name is Sora. Nice to meet you!" Sora said excitedly as he extended a finger towards Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was in a bad mood though and only met Sora's greeting with sticking her nose up in the air.

Peter Pan laughed and explained, "Sorry about that, Sora. Tink is usually more friendly. Tinkerbell, apologize to this nice, young man right here." She made a strange bell noise and Sora took that as an apology. Tinkerbell still had a disturbed look on her face when she suddenly started making loud, urgent tinkling noises.

"What? Tink, is this true?" Peter Pan sounded distressed. She started flying quickly in one direction and Peter quickly followed with the lost boys. Sora and the gang looked at each other a bit confused at the events before chasing after them.

* * *

Wendy was really suffering. Her head was constantly throbbing, and her mouth was sand dry. She could see the looming figure of the blond woman standing over her.

"Tsk, tsk, little girl, what will I ever do with you?" the woman said with fake concern. "I only want you to tell me one, little, secret. Won't you tell me what it is?" She pouted.

Wendy scowled and shouted, "I'll never tell you a single word about Peter Pan!". The woman met the remark with a smile.

"The sooner you do what I say the less harsh the punishment," chirped the lady. Wendy made another disgusted face and turned her face away. The blonde woman's patience snapped.

"Look here brat!" the lady spat. "If you don't speak-" She didn't finish her sentence letting the daggers speak for her. A high-pitched scream resonated from the room. Captain Hook and his mateys looked up once again and shuddered.

"Ca-captain Hook," whispered one of his men, Smee. "What is Larxene doing in there?". Captain Hook didn't say anything and tried to look away from the direction of the scream. This woman was very daring and he couldn't help but shudder a little at the thought if she would turn on them.

Captain Hook bellowed (more like said gruffly), "Men! Just ignore what is going on it the next room and continue working! Our invasion into Peter Pan's treehouse starts tonight." The men nodded but not before one of them turned to look at the door one more time.

* * *

Sora panted. Peter Pan had led them into a thickly, clustered forest, and for the third time, he had tripped over a tree root. Peter Pan himself didn't have any problems at all...why didn't he have any problems? Sora glared (more like pouted cutely) at Peter Pan for jealousy and decided to observe him for a while. Nearing them was a fairly large log. When Peter Pan came to the "bump in the road", he merely floated up a couple inches and landed over on the other side. Wait...floated?

Sora didn't try to pay attention to that too much as they kept on running, but as Tinkerbell got farther and farther and higher away Peter just... Sora remembered a conversation he had with his mother. He remembered how after flapping his arms and jumping out of high places his mother told him that humans couldn't fly. Then why was Peter doing just that? Sora turned to look at his partners. Roxas looked just as baffled as Sora, though Donald and Goofy hardly seemed to be paying attention to anything.

"Aw,come on Peter!" yelled one of the boys out to the receding figure of Peter "Ya' know we can't fly right now!". Peter looked over his shoulder and so did Tinkerbell. He smiled and nodded to Tink. She flew over the Lost Boys and over the whole party as well. The Lost Boys grinned and suddenly started to fly as well! Sora was now as befuddled as ever when he realized that he was floating up as well. He looked down at his feet and the ground that was growing farther away and was trying to figure out what was going on. Donald seemed to already know what was happening and was quacking loudly. Roxas, instead of being shocked like the rest of the party, tried to infer what was happening to him. Then there was Goofy... he seemed to be taking it in strides and was flying with the lost boys and Peter away.

Peter Pan seemed to be the most experienced flier. Even the Lost Boys couldn't keep up with him. Donald started flapping his wings and seemed to accept flying (maybe because he was used to it since he was a duck). Sora finally couldn't take the bizarreness.

"Hey, Peter Pan! How are you able to fly? How are you able to make us fly?" Peter looked at him strangely.

"You don't know?" Sora's party shook their heads. Peter Pan grinned a cheesy grin and crossed his arms.

"Well uhhh...just act like you in your dreams where you fly" Peter said after some time of thinking. Sora just stared at him.

"Well, umm, I don't fly in my dreams."

"You don't?" Sora got another strange look. "Just pretend the air is like water and swim through." Since Sora grew up near the ocean, he knew how to swim when he was 2 years old.

"All right then. That could work." Sora started to do a makeshift freestyle in the air. Roxas seemed to understand what was going on and swam through the air along with the flying group. Everyone was flying in all sorts of ways when suddenly the thick woods thinned out and the group came to a clearing. Tinkerbell looked around, darting this way and that. Peter Pan stopped flying and looked grim.

"We're here. This is where Wendy is taken captive."

* * *

**Hopefully we didn't make Larxene too graphic... or should I say "graphic"? That's kind of why this story is rated T and not K+ or whatever like it was before. Anyways you guys can handle it. Review if you value your life...jkjk XD But by all means, please do. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I think I'm making a habit with this updating :P Wow I think the document with the prewritten story's almost all gone :O Then comes the EXTREMELY slow updates...yeah. We're writing it sentence by sentence using email so that's not even one sentence per day...**

**We used to write paragraphs and paragraphs but now we both got extremely busy this year. Anyway! Thank you _sajere1, Jaicer Reed, _and _NightFalcon26 _for the fantastic reviews! Also a big thanks to _an1995616_ for the Author/Story alert and review! :D You guys are awesome :) All right no poll really this time...maybe just a random question :D If you could bring any fictional character to real life (just one!) who would it be? All right enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and all those other people...**

**WARNING: ...actually there is no actual warning. Maybe some OOC but that's about it.  
**

* * *

Hook smiled as he looked through his telescope. There was no way he could mistake the green clothing in the sky. He looked up from his telescope and rubbed his hands together. His plan - pardon, their plan - was going perfectly. Larxene was behind him sneering at Hook. Even without the telescope she could see the colorful group in the sky and thought, These pirates are pathetic. A group- no one kid is able to foil their plans. Larxene however smiled with confidence when she thought of her plan.

* * *

Wendy, locked in her supposed prison cell, now had a gag and was extremely uncomfortable. After all of her torture, her sweat stuck to her forehead and her limbs ached from the abuse. She never remembered the pirates being like this. When Peter were with the pirates they all seemed like bumbling fools but this woman...The gag, which consisted of a dirty, white rag tied to her face, was making her breathing increasingly difficult and Wendy was getting more and more tired as the minutes went by but now was not the time for sleep. She tried to stay as focused as possible, and her eyes darted around her cell, looking for a way out. She couldn't move much and the room had no windows but she still had hope that she would be able to leave. All of a sudden, Wendy heard a familiar voice.

"Hee~looo~ there." A boy with an orange mop of hair stuck his head in the "doorway" of her cell. Wendy's face lit up.

"Peter!" she cried joyously though the rag muffled her voice. She could see the lost boys peeking behind Peter. Then some unfamiliar faces popped into her cell too. They seemed older than the usual people that was on Neverland. The boy with the spikey brown hair stepped in next to Peter Pan.

He grinned and said, "Hi there! My name's Sora!" Another unrecognizable boy went behind her and untied her arms.

He scowled at Sora and said, "Sora! This isn't the time for introductions. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Sora pouted and responded, "Fine, Roxas. Whatever you say!" Roxas's frown deepened as he continued onto her gag. Peter seemed to be stifling a laugh as the two boys bickered. Wendy stood up wobbily holding onto Roxas for support. He saw the fresh cuts on her body and couldn't help but feel guilty for not coming sooner. Peter Pan felt a sudden jealousy when he saw Roxas holding Wendy up, so he rushed over and took Wendy from him.

Larxene watched the group of children, undetected, smiling as she reached for her daggers.

* * *

Roxas sensed something and tackled Wendy, bringing Peter along with her.

"Wha-what di-" Peter started, but then he saw the daggers fly through the air and puncture the wall where they were just standing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little traitor," crooned a looming Larxene. Roxas turned his head to glare at her. Sora stood dumbstruck, remembering their previous conversation.

"Traitor...?" He said, thoughtfully.

"What else could I call you?" Larxene dropped her playfulness and gave Roxas a caustic look. "You did run away from-" Roxas tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She smirked and pushed him off as if he weighed no more than cat. When she stood up her attention was turned toward a surprised Sora.

Her smirk grew into a full smile as she said, "You've got a lot of guts." Roxas scowled at her and lunged at her again, this time with his two Keyblades outstretched. He slashed through the air as she narrowly dodged away form him. Sora was dumbfounded at first, but soon caught on and summoned his Keyblade. Meanwhile, Peter and the Lost Boys were busy leading Wendy away from the "danger zone". Peter stopped unintentionally when he saw those two boys, Roxas and Sora, conjure weapons out of thin air. Larxene smiled as she kept dodging the boy's attack backing out of the room with every step. Peter Pan frowned childishly, as if he was jealous of missing out on the action. He glided towards Larxene, who was oblivious of his movements, and plucked all of her daggers right out of her hands. She spun around in surprise. He grinned widely and brandished her weapons right in front of her. Then Peter teased Larxene by keeping her daggers just out of her reach. Sora smiled as he moved toward her, weapon outstretched. Peter Pan smirked and threw her daggers as far as he could.

"Now!" he yelled to Sora, who gladly slashed at Larxene. The hit did damage to her but that wasn't enough to defeat the organization's savage nymph. Lucky for Sora, his attack was enough to distract her from Roxas's upcoming attack. It fully knocked her down for a good minute or two.

"Thanks, Sora," said Roxas gratefully, slapping his hand with his team mate's. He really needed it. The things that Larxene have done in the past were unforgivable.

"What should we do with her?" asked Peter looking down at Larxene.

Wendy looked worried as she said, "Let's leave her here for now. I think it's best if we leave quickly."

Sora nodded. He and Roxas needed things to straighten out.

* * *

Most of the crew were lazing off, slumping in their hammocks, watching the waves and doing whatever they please. The captain hadn't ordered anything and Larxene was nowhere to be seen. If only all days were like that. Smee was especially pleased. He had long grown tired of Hook - excuse him, Captain Hook - bossing him around on every whim. Actually it was rather funny seeing that woman bossing him about.

"Smee!" howled Hook. Smee snapped out of his trance. Captain Hook with his face like a tomato was stomping his way to Smee. He grabbed a fistful of Smee's shirt and picked him up so their faces were level with each other. Smee flinched at Hooks foul breath and rotten teeth.

"Have you seen that woman anywhere?" Hook growled through his teeth. Smee shook his head noticing that unless Larxene was listening in he never referred to her by name. Hook grunted and carelessly dropped Smee back to the ground again. He stocked off to order the rest of the crew a bunch of useless commands, and Smee sighed. He gasped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. When Smee turned around, Larxene was a couple of inches away from his face. Her face wasn't contorted into a smile anymore rather she looked furious. Smee slowly backed away, wanting to be as far away form her as possible. However, her hand was restricting him from moving even an inch away. She stomped toward Hook who in his foul mood was yelling up a storm. Smee closed his eyes in what he felt sure to be a very climatic meeting.

"Hooooookkkk!" Larxene shrieked, causing the mob of dirty men to clear a pathway for her. For a very long second Smee heard nothing after that yell and curiously opened one of his eyes. Larxene had grabbed a hold on Hook's collar and was staring deeply into his eyes. Despite Smee's own fear he found pleasure in the look of terror in Hook's own eye. Though that pleasure didn't last long as Captain Hook met furious eyes with an equal glare.

"Exactly where were you?" he yelled. Smee finally opened both eyes to look at Larxene's unfazed expression as Hook kept on screaming "Peter Pan came to this ship and yet it seems he left! What were you doing during that time?"

At that last question Larxene seemed to grow more furious. As quick as lightning, Larxene's hand came out and slapped Hook across the face. A collective gasp came from the crew, and Smee wasn't sure if he was part of it.

"You insolent old man! Listen closely: While I am on this ship, I'm in charge!" she screeched. Smee instantly regretted his curiosity as he felt Larxene tearing his shoulder apart in her grasp.

"And you! You worthless weakling! Be gone from my sight!" At that, she flung Smee across the deck, and his back slammed the side of the boat with a sickening gave a cold stare at the rest of the crew and went away, her footsteps louder than any yell. The other crew members looked at Smee sympathetically before leaving to carry out Hook's orders.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Remember that reviews make me happy :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people :D Omg I have 24 reviews! *parties* You guys are fantastic! Thank you _NightFalcon26, an1995616, sajere1, _and _Jaicer Reed_ for the kind reviews! Also thank you to _crazychick6692_ for the Story Alert. ^^ Yes Jaicer I remember your first review :3 I'll keep it in mind while writing! Okay so _sajere1 _said that she'd bring Roxas to life :D I'd bring either Roxas or Sora...can't choose XD (If I had to choose for Hetalia my mind would be blown). All right onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (or Peter Pan). **

**WARNING: There is NOT a crossover pairing in here- Roxas is just protective? Idk but they're not a couple!  
**

* * *

Wendy was exhausted. She was so tired that she couldn't keep up with everyone else. When they finally got back to hideout she couldn't help but wonder about the two new boys and how they got here.

Then out of nowhere, a duck and a dog came and started talking to the new boys. Wendy didn't remember talking animals being part of Neverland. Then the four strangers turned around and introduced themselves.

"Well, it's a good thing we came right on time! I'm Sora!" said the brunette.

"Roxas," added the blonde haired boy, and he waved his hand.

"Goofy," the dog said raising his hand up.

The duck shot his hand up the air and added, "Donald."

Wendy remembered to curtsy and she replied, "Nice to meet everyone. I'm Wendy." She sat down again, being tired. Peter Pan tapped his chin with his index finger and did a 360 around Wendy, checking for injuries.

"Wendy, did those pirates do something to you? You seem a bit...off."

"It's a long story," she replied after a while.

"Well we like stories," Peter responded, smiling.

"Well..."

* * *

Everyone decided to clean up before getting comfortable for Wendy's explanation. Roxas had just finished washing himself up when Sora tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and met Sora's expectant blue eyes. He sighed.

"Why did you run away from the Thirteenth Order, Roxas?" asked Sora. "Did something happen?"

Roxas turned his eyes away from Sora thinking back on the story.

"Well," Roxas started. "I first joined the Organization because I thought it was a good idea at the time. Don't ask why because I have no idea why myself..." Sora nodded, everything making perfect sense.

"I was pretty okay in the Organization at first," Roxas continued. "But then Larxene, the girl from back there, suggested that we should get more powerful." Roxas looked Sora in the eyes. "We started to attack innocent people." Roxas looked away from Sora at the last sentence. Sora stood aghast at Roxas's awful situation.

"So that's why you left..." Sora's voice barely came out. "...I'm sorry for bringing back painful memories." Roxas seemed to be hiding something but Sora didn't want to ask more.

Peter Pan glided towards them and announced, "Wendy's going to start her story now!". Roxas ran toward the rest of the group and Sora just stood there looking at everybody else before joining them.

* * *

Once everyone was comfortable, Peter prodded Wendy to start her story.

"All right, Peter. After our...um...fight, a strange blonde woman came up to me and said, 'Come with me.' I guess she was controlling my mind or something because I would have never agreed to follow a stranger." Peter nodded, seeing her logic. She took another breath before she talked again. "Then I don't know how I got to the pirates' hideout, but suddenly I was locked up for about 2 hours. Then the woman came in and started to question me. About you, Peter." Wendy looked at Peter Pan with genuine concern before continuing. "Of course I didn't tell her anything. I refused to speak at all until she started to get impatient." A look of fear returned to her eyes and Peter couldn't help but feel worried. Wendy looked extremely uncomfortable and she started fidgeting before continuing.

"...And then you guys came."

One of the lost boys cried, "That wasn't a very long story!"

Wendy laughed nervously and replied, "Well I'm sorry but that's all that there is to tell."

"Is that really all?" inquired Roxas. Something passed over Wendy's face, but it went as soon as it came.

Wendy smiled brightly and said, "Yes that's all. Now I'm going to go lie down for a bit. I feel a little tired." Peter motioned for Roxas to stop pressing her for information. After that Wendy went somewhere off to sleep.

Roxas said, "I think Larxene did something to Wendy. Larxene has the ability to do very strange things to people. I'd look after her if I were you, Peter." Peter looked at him skeptically.

"You mean the blonde woman back there? I doubt that she could do anything to Wendy. Wendy's a strong girl. She wouldn't let herself be taken advantage like that."

"You saw Larxene!" Roxas said desperately.

Peter laughed, "Yeah, and she went down quicker than Hook does."

Roxas huffed and replied, "Fine! If you don't believe me, I'll watch over her!" Then he stomped off to probably go find Wendy. Peter blinked while watching Roxas' receding figure and wondering, This is a strange turn of events.

* * *

Roxas angrily ran to a more secluded part of the tree house and sulked to himself for a while. I should be looking for Wendy right now...

Sora quickly found Roxas because he followed him out.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked, confused and worried at the same time. Roxas looked up and sighed.

"Yeah..." Roxas quietly said. Sora frowned and squatted beside him.

"Hey," Sora said softly. "Peter seems a bit laid-back, but I think he really cares for Wendy."

"If he cares, why doesn't he listen to me when I say something that will decide her safety?" Roxas grumbled. Sora chuckled and punched Roxas' shoulder lightly.

"Well he acts like a kid most of the time, so he might not know what is best for Wendy," Sora explained.

"Sounds like someone I know..."

Sora looked at Roxas quizzically. "Who?" Roxas rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Nevermind, you dimwit. Now let's go find Wendy." Sora shrugged and followed Roxas.

"Wait, tell me!" Sora yelled after Roxas who wasn't listening and walking off somewhere else.

* * *

Namine sank to the ground in the upper most part of the treehouse, clutching her head. It felt like there were daggers being stabbed over and over into her head. Then she saw a light. Her first instinct was to get to it, anything must be better than this. She didn't know if the light was getting closer to her or if she was getting closer to it but once it was so close it was blinding her it was no longer there. Namine couldn't see but that wasn't what was on her mind. She was too busy thinking on how she could feel that she could breathe again.

* * *

Roxas looked all over the place and he couldn't find Wendy anywhere. He went around in circles and he finally stumbled across a place where he hadn't been before. Sora stepped into the room first and Roxas followed, and they both spotted Wendy at once. She was supposed to be sleeping but she seemed busy looking out the window.

Sora walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Wendy? Why aren't you sleeping?"

She was surprised at them but she calmed down by the time she said, "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the view." She smiled at them before looking outside the window.

Sora yawned, it was already sunset and dusk was fast approaching.

"Roxas, do you know where Peter is? I need to talk to him about something important."

"Not really sorry. I didn't see him for quite a while." Wendy got up and walked towards the door.

"All right, I'll go and find him. Thank you for your help, Roxas, Sora."

Roxas followed her saying, "After all you've been through, I think it is best for you to rest."

Wendy waved her hand and answered, "No, I feel all right, Roxas. I already took a short nap." Roxas and Sora still followed down the hall.

"Are you sure? You-"

Suddenly Wendy spun around and her eyes were fierce. "Leave me alone," she said in an icy voice. She walked away from a stunned Roxas later.

"You know, I only knew her for like ten minutes but I thought she was a bit nicer," Sora whispered to Roxas after Wendy could no longer be seen. Roxas scratched his head and shrugged.

"Girls..." he muttered as he gestured Sora to follow him.

* * *

**Leave me a comment via review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone :) Thanks to _an1995616, Jaicer Reed, _and _sajere1_ who just reviewed a couple minutes ago :D Once again I'm sorry if I missed your name :( I checked my Story Stats and Medieval Kingdom got more than 1200 hits! ^^ Well most people didn't make it this far (only about 15 out of 300 something who clicked on the first chapter) XD I think I should revise that chapter and the second/third one too because those were terrible XD Ah well THEIR LOSS haha. Onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish to, I do not own Kingdom Hearts (or Peter Pan -once again). **

**WARNING: ...none really. Except for Larxene, but she's not that violent in this chapter.**

**PS! Remember to read the Author Note at the end of the chapter! It's important :D  
**

* * *

"Peter can I talk to you for a minute?" Wendy asked Peter in a particularly sweeter voice than usual. Peter raised an eyebrow, but he nodded.

"Well I was wondering..." Wendy wandered off. She shifted from foot to foot and then she suddenly looked up directly into Peter's eyes. He froze as her eyes began to glow a cold blue.

"If you would like to go to the beach with me" She said smiling. Peter nodded his head and followed her, mesmerized by her eyes.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from across the room. It was Roxas. Sora stepped up from behind him and glared at Wendy.

"Peter, get away from her!" Roxas commanded.

"Oh, you want to go too?" asked a smiling Wendy. Roxas seemed stunned since this Wendy seemed normal. "I can make that...arrangement." At this a glowing light emitted from Wendy's body. Roxas and Sora summoned their keyblades while Peter just got even more confused.

"Get out of the way, Peter!" yelled Sora, and he made a vertical slash at Wendy. The glowing light detached itself from Wendy, and she fell to the ground unconscious. Peter just got more confused while Roxas knelt down to examine Wendy.

"She's all right, but she needs to be looked after, otherwise she might be in danger," Roxas said, placing his hand on her forehead.

"...What just happened?" asked Peter. Neither of the boys answered. Instead they concentrated their attention on the now-forming Heartless from the glowing light.

Sora gasped ,"Wait, that's a-"

"Heartless," Roxas finished, glad that the Keyblades were already out. Peter shook his head out of his shock and quickly picked up Wendy out of the danger zone. He set her down off to the side and joined Sora and Roxas in their fighting stance. He didn't ask what those things are as he was busy dodging them.

"Tink!" Peter called. He figured that magical beings can fend off these creatures much easier than he can. Tink came and jumped right into the action. Sora and Roxas were oblivious to the tiny fairy, and they immediately ran headlong at the completely formed Heartless. Roxas stabbed one Heartless and Sora cut another. The glowing light continued to rapidly form Heartless.

"What's up with these things?" yelled Sora as he dodged another Heartless. Roxas slashed one into smithereens when he just stood back and observed the situation.

"Come on, Sora! Help me destroy that glowing light!" Roxas and Sora dashed toward the light, their Keyblades outstretched. Peter saw where the two teenagers were going and signaled Tinkerbell to follow. They hit the light with all their force. Sora made the final blow and the light shattered and flickered away. The Heartless dissipated afterward.

"Should've expected Larxene to do that," muttered Roxas. Peter allowed Tink to float tiredly to his head and rest.

"What do you mean by that, Roxas?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Larxene must have done something to Wendy," Roxas answered. "The Thirteen Organization holds power over the Heartless. I lost the power to do so when I left."

"What's a Heartless?" asked Peter. Roxas sighed knowing he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Peter, a Heartless is the dark parts of people's hearts. However they stay only become a Heartless if the Organization summons it within their heart. If the Heartless isn't fought off, then the original person is in danger of dying or forever staying as a Heartless. Everyone has a little darkness in them, even the nicest of people. That's why it is impossible for Heartless to be wiped out completely."

"Hey I never got that explanation!" said Sora.

"You never asked," Roxas replied. Peter nodded his head in understanding and chuckled at Sora's confused expression. Roxas looked back at the unconscious Wendy.

"Well at least we got out of the trap," he said.

"Will Wendy be okay?" asked Peter worriedly. Sora looked her over and assured him that she would be fine when she woke up.

Peter put Wendy in his arms, carrying her to her room. Sora snickered and elbowed Roxas in his side. Roxas just scowled in return and followed Peter out.

* * *

Smee was hiding. He was in a cabin, looking for a place that couldn't be seen by Hook or Larxene. They had both been busy yelling at whatever poor crew member they passed by. Smee shuddered especially at the thought of Larxene as she had caused numerous cuts and bruises on the crew already. Suddenly he heard the door burst open and a furious Larxene stormed in.

_Ah, speak of the devil herself_, he thought. He shielded himself from her view by hiding behind an empty wooden crate, but unfortunately that was a very poor choice. Smee fell harshly backwards and fell right on Larxene's shoes. He braced himself for pain but for some reason it didn't come instead when he looked up he was met up with a cold stare.

"...Smee, is it?" Larxene smirked, sending a shiver through the crew member. "You might be some use to me."

_Is that a good thing? _The sadistic blonde tapped a razor sharp nail to her chin. Then she sighed and decided to knock him out by punching his gut.

"I would have done something more original, but I'm low on time," Larxene said almost in a regretful tone. She then walked out of the room not paying any attention to Smee's unconscious body on the floor.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to make sure I split up the remaining document evenly. I think there are only about 2 chapters left until I catch up with all the stuff we're writing right now :O That was really quick! Btw that's not supposed to be a good thing because now I can't update super fast D: Oh well please review, leave a comment, talk about your day etc. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my readers :) Thank you _Jaicer Reed_ for continuing to support our fanfic :) Thanks to all my other readers and reviewers as well. It really makes me happy that people are actually reading this :) One more chapter left guys until the SLOW UPDATES :O I'm not joking about how slow it's going to be. It might even be another year until I update. But even if that's true, I hope you guys will continue to read this story :D Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Peter Pan, etc.**

**WARNING: Minor OOC?  
**

* * *

She stepped into a forest. Larxene half wondered whether or not this was the right place. She heard a rustle behind her and she spun around.

"Hey Larxene! How've you been?" said Demyx cheerfully.

Of all the places I chose it had to be his, thought Larxene ruefully. Demyx continued to smile and he obviously thought Larxene had come to see him.

"I've been...okay, I guess. More interesting than before." replied Larxene. Demyx nodded his head and grinned.

"Yeah I've been great too!" Larxene slapped the back of his head.

"Enough with the chit chat. How far in the mission are you?" asked Larxene with a scowl on her face.

Demyx grabbed the back of his head in pain but managed to reply "Uhh...Not much. Well we just started!"

Larxene gave a smirk as she said, "I've managed to find a crew to work under me and I also found a little trai-". Larxene cut off, not wanting to tell him. Demyx raised an eyebrow but decided not to question his crazy companion.

"What have you done anyway?" asked Larxene.

"Oh well I found out where Axel ran off to after he failed to capture Roxas." Demyx winced when he saw Larxene's evil expression. "Uhh yeah and I was on my way to go see him."

"So where is he?" Larxene put her hands on her hips. Demyx tapped his chin and wondered if he should reveal Axel's location. He didn't see any harm in it.

"He lives straight down this path. It's only a 5 minute walk from here." He led the way with Larxene following behind. Soon they reached a clearing and there stood a small wooden hut. Steam was coming out of the chimney, which meant someone was home.

"Didn't think Roxas would affect him that much," muttered Larxene to herself. "He didn't talk to any of us for weeks. It was like his heart was broken."

Larxene sighed, a scowl coming on her face at the thought of Axel being that weak. He didn't deserve to be in the organization with a weak heart.

Demyx knocked on the door, regretting bringing Larxene here. That look on her face couldn't be good. The door slowly opened, making it obvious that Axel was not looking forward to seeing his visitors.

"God you look bad!" yelled Larxene frankly and acting as if she was scolding Axel. Demyx cringed at the words. Axel didn't look like he usually did that was true but he wasn't that bad, was he? There were dark rings under Axel's eyes, the usually energetic expression he wore on was replaced with a tired look and Axel had the posture of an old man who seemed to need a cane.

Demyx slung an arm around Axel's shoulders and said, "Man lighten up dude! Take a break and relaaaxx~!" Axel seemed to pay no attention to that comment. He sighed and waved in his companions before closing the door. Larxene looked at the surroundings around her, thinking they were shabby.

Demyx was too busy trying to cheer up Axel, so Larxene went ahead and inspected the house. It had things strung all over, like Axel threw stuff there one day and didn't bother cleaning up. There was plenty of dust in some areas and the curtains were drawn, letting little light in. Axel was seriously depressed. It was like his life was nothing without Roxas.

"Hey, man. We'll find and bring back Roxas," stated Demyx after inspecting Axel's gaunt face. "He's still your best friend, isn't he?". God he should be mad that Roxas left, not depressed, thought Larxene.

Axel lifted his head and his eyes began to shine a little again. "You think so?"

Demyx gave a reassuring smile. "With the relationship you two had, I'm postitive." The fire came rushing back into Axel's eyes and he pumped his fist in the air.

"All right, guys! Let's do this!" Larxene sighed. She liked Axel when he was nice and QUIET.

"So, is there anything unique about this world? My world is filled with plants and animals I've never seen before though I believe I've seen some of it in a book." Larxene said, hoping to get the men on subject.

"Really like what?" asked Demyx.

Axel rubbed his arm and replied, "Well I was thinking of dropping them off at Atlantica, but they somehow ended up on this island."

Demyx said "I wanted to go to Atlantica!"

Larxene scowled and said, "That's too far away from where we are."

Demyx said, "Yeah Atlantica is a long way from ..." He stopped to recall the name of the world they were in.

"From...?" echoed Larxene, her annoyance level heading way up. Demyx snapped his fingers.

"Beast's Castle!"

Axel got really excited "The beast's castle, that sounds way too cool!"

"Actually, there's no 'the' in the name. Beast is the name of the guy who owns the castle," Demyx corrected.

"Who names a kid Beast?" asked Axel. Larxene sighed again and motioned for Demyx to explain.

"Well Beast is not actually a real beast. He was actually a really rich nobleman, who was naturally spoiled and arrogant. No one knows his real name, but there's this myth going around that on Christmas he turned down shelter for an old beggar woman. She was actually a goddess that turned the nobleman into a beast to reflect his ugly personality."

"Woah man that's harsh!" exclaimed Axel. Larxene didn't even try to sigh this time instead getting a bit excited over finding this beast character. It sounded fun, and less annoying than the brats back at her world.

Demyx continued, "Apparently the story continues saying that the Beast will be turned back into his original self if he can get some girl to fall in love with him before all the petals fall from this enchanted rose."

"This all sounds a bit surreal. Almost like a fairy tale," remarked Larxene. Demyx shrugged.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. We're going to go to this Beast's house and try to turn him into a Heartless?" questioned Axel incredulously.

"Pretty much" said Demyx with a shrug.

"You don't think that him being a beast would make it a bit...hard?" questioned Axel.

Larxene smirked. She had a triumphant look on her face as she said "Doubting how good you are, Axel? I think someone from our organization should be able to take down one measly beast. "

Axel chuckled and grinned. "Yeah you're right! It'll be a piece of cake with my fire!"

Was this really the guy who was moping around a few seconds ago? thought Larxene.

"All right, here's the plan. We warp ourselves inside the Beast's mansion and then go for the kill," devised Larxene.

"Larxene don't you have your own world to go to?" asked Demyx meekly. He quickly regretted asking when she shot him a killing glare.

"Trust me, you guys need my help," she growled as she walked out the door.

Axel shivered and rubbed his arms. "What's eating her insides out?" He made a face. Demyx shrugged and both of them followed Larxene out.

* * *

Today was a happy day for the pirate crew. So far Larxene could not be found at all. Hook himself didn't know whether to be relieved, or mad that she was gone. She was the one planning everything out but Hook didn't enjoy her company. Hook took a long swing from his tankard and noticed Smee's heavy footsteps approach. He groaned and spun around. "What do ya want, Smeeee~?" He dragged on the "e".

"Um, uh...no-n-nothing," stuttered Smee. He fidgeted nervously. Hook sighed and waved his hand vaguely.

"Smeeeeee~, have you seen ... her around?" Hook's eyes darted around.

"N-not-not really."

Hook sighed. The question wasn't whether he should look for her or not. It was did he want to look for her or not. He gulped some more of the contents of his drink and dismissed Smee. He did not want to speak with him at the moment; however Smee did not seem to be moving from his spot.

"Ummmm...sir. No one saw her for a while... " Smee whispered. Instead of smacking Smee upside the head Hook instead had an idea flash through his mind.

Hook's voice came out loud and clear as he said "Smee, let it be known. If that woman doesn't come back by midnight tonight well we'll just have to make our own plans." He gave out a devilish smile. Smee turned as white as a sheet and didn't seem to appeal much to that idea. Yet he scampered off and inhaled a large amount of air...

That was way too close. Larxene had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and began to choke Smee's throat with her hands.

"So, moving on without me because I took a little break?" She growled "You guys wouldn't have gotten this far without me!" The surrounding pirates cowered at her threatening glare. Hook sighed, clearly too drunk to completely register Larxene's rage, and said, "Looooookkieee hereee~, wee meeenn areee piiirrraatteeess, missiiiee. Wee don' want someee wooommaaaannn in chaarrrggeee~" His words were barely understandable.

"What!" screamed Larxene as she let Smee go. Her face got more red and terrifying. Apparently she was good at listening to the drunken man's words. "How DARE you say that to my face?"

"Whhaaaaaatttt ccccooouuuuullllldd IIIII poss-sssibiiillllieee saaaaay iiiiiiiitt tooooo? Yooouuuur fooot?" Hook responded. Smee, who was trying to catch up his breath, had an urge to laugh but decided that it was not the time to. There seemed to be steam coming out of Larxene's ears.  
"Oh, your face is going to meet my foot real soon if you keep on talking," she threatened. Hook just laughed it off and drank some more. Luckily he moved enough out of the way, safe from Larxene's wrath. She tightened her fists in frustration and stomped off. Half of the crew looked at her receding image, the other half stared at Hook in admiration. Smee made sure that Larxene was not within hearing distance and then he ran up to Hooks slumped figure.

Hook drawled out, "WWhhhaaat dooo yooouuu waaaant?"

Smee couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes in annoyance and smacked Hook on the side of his head. "Stop dragging out your words so much! I can barely understand you!"

"WHAT?" yelled Hook, obviously not happy about being hit.

"Finally," said Smee. "Larxene wants me to be part of her devious plan." Now an eyebrow was raised on Hook's face.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Hook's voice grinded out.

"Larxene is trying to make me help her in her plan," Smee whined out. Hook scratched his chin stubble and grimaced.

"Now what plan would that be?" Hook asked, trying to sound carefree but utterly failing.

Smee looked around then motioned for the captain to get closer.

"You see, apparently there's this princess she has locked up in a castle. She wants me to guard her room to make sure no one tries to take her back."

"There's no castle anyway near Neverland." Hook stated trying to not drag his words.

"But Larxene says-" Smee tried to say

"Help her with the plan," Hook interrupted.

Smee confusingly replied, "What? Really? Why?"

Hook smiled. "Then you'll be able to show me where she's been disappearing off to."

There was nothing Smee could say to that.

* * *

**Okay reminder! One more chapter until the slow updates! XD Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter guys...I'm kind of sad that I'm not able to update this quickly anymore. D: Next chapter will come out as soon as I get at least around 1000 words. Thank you to _Batamut_ for the Story Alert, and _Jaicer Reed_ and _sajere1_ for the reviews :) Btw we have no idea what kind of plotline we're going towards with this chapter...we're just making it up as we go. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their awesome characters :D**

* * *

Larxene stood in front of her captive grinning like a mad person. To her this was way too easy. The young girl in front of her started shaking with terror as Larxene inched forward with her daggers. Her captive was frozen into place as Larxene's smile widened.

"Now, now, missy. I'm just going to give you...a little makeover."

"Larxene what are you doing?" asked Demyx, startling Larxene. Axel stood on her other side with his hand on his hip.

"Yeah you're scaring the poor lady." He knelt and kissed her hand, which only caused her shaking to increase. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I don't think now's the time to introducing ourselves," mused Demyx. Axel winced and stepped back up. The girl grabbed her hand back and held it as if his touch burned her.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice trembled a little, but it somehow managed to stay strong.

"Oh, nothing much" said Axel smiling. "Just. Your-"

"Identity." Axel frowned from being interrupted. Larxene shot him a look and continued. "All you have to do is give us your identity for a week and you will be free to go."

"What?" the girl responded. Her voice holding more confusion then last time.

"That's right," Larxene said in a convincing tone. "You just need to gi- I mean lend- us your identity for a mere 7 days and you'll never have to see us again."

"Why?" Most fear in her voice was blocked out by even more confusion. "How?"

Larxene sighed in exasperation and explained, "All you have to do is touch your hand to this orb."

The girl looked suspicious. Larxene summoned up a small golden sphere of light and held it in her hand in front of the girl.

"See? That's it." Larxene guided her hand closer to the girl made no effort to move her hand. The blonde woman's stare narrowed. Just when she was about to force the girl's hand to the sphere, the girl herself looked determinedly at Larxene.

"What are the consequences if I refuse to do so?"

Larxene gave a smile and the girl noticed the daggers glinting in the light.

"I'm not scared of your needles. Why is my identity so important to you?" the girl stated defiantly. Larxene smirked and the girl backed up against the wall even more. Demyx smirked and used his sitar to bind the girl's wrists with water.

Demyx tried to give a kind smile as he said, "Don't worry, we won't do anything bad." Larxene silently thanked Demyx for his water and blew the ball of light towards the girl. There was no escape. When the orb reached the girl's hand it glowed even brighter. When it finally touched her skin, the ball of light seemed to solidify and it went through her skin to where her heart was. Soon the whole room was blinded in light. When the light faded, the girl was passed out on the floor, and the golden ball came out of her chest. It had an intricate mark on it. Larxene smirked, glad to be gone of that girl. She swiftly snatched the orb out of the air and made it vanish inside her fist. The girl's body was lain across the floor. Axel was decent enough to fix her body in a more comfortable position and close her eyelids.

"You know I didn't need you help, right?" remarked Larxene, tossing the ball slightly into the air then catching it.

Demyx scoffed and replied, "You totally needed my awesome water skills!" Axel just rubbed his temples and sighed. Larxene tucked the ball in her cloak and stalked out of the room. Demyx frowned, his shoulder slumping as he followed her. Axel started to follow them out of the room when his friends disappeared around the wall, he ran back to the girl on the floor. If he didn't know better he would say that she was sleeping. Her skin still had a slight rosy glow, so he figured that she could still be saved. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a bridal position. Axel, having secured the girl in his arms, opened a portal and slipped inside.

"I'll save you," Axel said hurriedly. "Cinderella."

There was no response, of course.

* * *

Roxas sat on the ground grumbling to himself. Sora looked up from examining his Keyblade and walked over to him.

"Hey, man. I was only kidding about that Wendy girl." Sora tried to sound sincere. "Peter just...has a habit of carrying girls in his arms!"

Roxas looked annoyed. "Where did you hear that from?"

Sora tried to look for an answer, "Um, let's say a little bird told me"

"Donald?"

"No! He's big!"

Roxas groaned and used his arms as leverage to get up. "Sora, I'm not jealous of Peter if that's what you're thinking."

"You were jealous?"

"No!" Roxas said exasperatedly. "If that's not what you thought, then why in the world did you elbow me and smile as if you knew something was going on?"

"Ummmmm" Sora really had no answer. Roxas sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and tousled Sora's hair.

"Come on" Roxas yelled back at Sora as he left, following Peter.

Peter, who still had Wendy in his arms, looked back and watched Roxas and Sora fight. He had no idea what they were talking about but he heard something about Donald being a big bird. Peter chuckled when he felt Wendy move.

"Mmmmmmm" mumbled Wendy.

"Wake up, sleepy head," joked Peter. Wendy looked up lazily at Peter when she suddenly realized that he was carrying her.

"Wha-What happened?" she asked, a flustered look on her face. She pushed against his arms, but he made no move to put her down.

"Well...you started glowing," he said, having no idea what to say.

Roxas nudged Peter and urged, "Maybe it's better if I explain this." Peter reluctantly let Wendy down. He didn't want to carry her for the entire story. Roxas cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, you know about Larxene right?" he asked.

"You mean that horrid old blonde woman?" Peter asked disgustedly. Roxas rolled his eyes at Larxene, a woman that seemed almost like a teenager being called old.

"She's not old," Roxas clarified. "Anyways, what happened to Wendy was not unusual." Wendy looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the Heartless have been around for a long time, so many people have been attacked by them."

"The what?" Wendy asked even more confused. Roxas sighed.

"Sora, you tell her."

Sora continued Roxas' story, "Those creatures back there are called Heartless. We already told Peter about this so in his free time he can repeat it for you."

"Great explanation, Sora," Roxas said. Sora only smiled back. "Anyways we had better get going."

Wendy finally got on her feet while Roxas and Sora started walking. Peter kept looking at her worriedly as if she'd suddenly faint again.

She gave him a reassuring smile saying, "I'm fine." Peter gave her a once over and smiled. Together they followed the spiky haired duo.

* * *

Kairi was worried. There had been no signs of Sora or Riku for a long time. She tried to reach Sora via telepathy but he wouldn't answer her. What could have possible happened to them? Kairi suddenly heard something in her mind. It was very faint, but nonetheless there. Kairi tried her best to listen to it.

_Kairi..._The princess gasped and immediately recognized her sister's voice.

_Namine? Is that you? Where are you?_ Kairi desperately tried to keep the link between her and Namine's mind, but it was weakening rapidly.

_I'm...at..._Kairi shook her head in horror when the connection abruptly severed. How could this have happened?

* * *

**Okay guys that's it! Now you have to wait patiently XD Sorry about this...tell me your feelings through a review :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi~ please don't throw rocks at me yet. ^^; I decided that even though we haven't written much, I'll just post it anyway to show you guys that we're still writing! :P So...again sorry about the short chapter...we wrote more than this but it didn't have an "end" segment to it yet. Not much really happens in this chapter either...some plot development but that's about it. Um...so happy early Thanksgiving and please enjoy ch 20!**

**DISCLAIMER: No I did not become CEO of Square Enix over the course of 2 months =_=**

**WARNING: Excessive use of the word "suddenly" (I just found this out while editing) and maybe some OOC.**

* * *

Namine was barely conscious. She had already drained what energy she had left trying to get a message out. She weakly opened her eyes only to have them droop back down.

_I have to do something. _

She summoned her emergency store of magic and felt power grow in her hands.

_I can't just be a damsel in distress_, Namine thought determinedly.

She let her magic run throughout her body and felt stronger. Soon she was glowing from the magic. Namine fully opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. At first all she could see was white. Then her eyes quickly adjusted and she saw in front of her the wall of a dirty cell room. The tiny window above her head had iron bars vertically and some streams of light were pouring in from there. She looked around to see if there was any door. But what use was it, it would probably be locked. She saw no door (what a surprise!) and just leaned back against the hard, cold wall.

Well, it's not like she expected this to be easy.

Namine took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. She needed to be calm for this to work. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on collecting energy. Once there was enough energy, she packed it into a tight orb of light and sent it flying towards the wall. She was sent flying back, devoid of any energy and...

...it didn't even leave a mark on the wall. She stared at her cell in shock, stunned. She took another deep breath, trying to collect energy again. Namine was faced with the same result. Namine leaned her head back, tired after the vigorous magic she did. For now she couldn't get out of the situation through blunt magic.

Suddenly her head began to feel dizzy again.

_Maybe Malificent knows I'm awake. If that's true, then I'm dead if I don't get out of here soon._

Her heart sped up from panic. She took up her last resort. She reached deep into her mind and called out to Kairi. Anything, even the smallest link was fine. For some reason Kairi wasn't answering her call. No matter how hard she tried there was no answer. Namine slumped down in despair. Her body felt weary again but she fought for consciousness. But she could barely keep her eyes open and her head began aching.

Suddenly the door to her cell opened and a flood of light came streaming in. Namine had to squint from the brightness. A tall figure casted a shadow over her as they stepped forward. Namine immediately got into a defensive pose, it was doubtful that whoever it was was going to help her. She saw a black cloaked figure that hid the person's - or thing's - face. They held out a hand towards Namine. She looked at the hand suspiciously.

"Come on! Hurry!" said the cloaked figure with a decidedly male voice. Namine still spent a second looking at the hand but a thought cross through her head.

_If I leave with this person I have a chance, but if I stay here I don't._

She took the risk and used his hand as leverage to get up. Once his hands took hold of her's she was quickly pulled as they both ran out. Inside, Namine's heart was pounding in her chest. Where could this stranger be taking her?

Suddenly they stopped in front of the wall, it was so abrupt that Namine almost crashed. He held his palm out towards the wall and made a dark portal appear. He forcefully dragged her in almost pulling off her arm.

"Wah!" Namine cried when he almost threw her in the portal.

"Oh sorry about that," the stranger said apologetically, jumping in himself. "We're being chased." After he closed the portal everything went dark.

* * *

**I DID warn you about the short chapter so please don't just go whining to me via reviews. I have a TON of work to do even though I'm on break, so the only thing I ask of you if you decide to review is to tell me:**

**1.) How is your break so far?**

**2.) The most interesting thing you thought of the chapter.**

**3.) How so undedicated I am for giving up on NaNoWriMo (the 50,000 word book I was supposed to write during the month of November) XD**

**Okay that's it! Hopefully the next time I update will be somewhere during December... the thing is, I would write more if I could but my friend is really slow in responding to my emails. :( So depending on HER, when I update next will be TBA. XD If I go too long without an update, the least I could do is post an Author's note to tell you guys our progress. Okay well it's not fair that HALF of this chapter is A/N so yeah I'll end it here. Ciao~ :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! …if you're still there…=_= I am sooo sorry for the super long wait – it's almost been a year. I've been really busy with school and everything (it was really stressful D: ) so I didn't have time to write at all. My friend also stopped responding to my emails so that's also part of the reason…she moved away before we even started this story so now I'm wondering if she got a new email :/ Anyways it was actually **_**axis-powers**_** that persuaded me to continue writing this story by myself. Also I reread my reviews and I kind of forgot how nice and supportive you all were. I was actually thinking of discontinuing this story many times because I had no motivation/time, but I decided to continue it. So enough of my rambling – I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

**Note: '**_inner voices'_ **and **_thoughts._ **Yes there's a difference XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or Peter Pan…yeah.**

**EDIT! Apparently my friend's email got hacked so that's why she hasn't been responding. I'm talking to her via Deviantart now :P**

"Hello?" Namine asked, her voice shaking from fear.

"Shhhhhh," whispered a voice. Namine assumed it was the hooded stranger.

"Why did you bring me here?" she hissed.

"Would you rather be stuck in there?" the hooded stranger hissed back. Namine shut her mouth. Thanks to this person, she was able to escape. The stranger pulled her hand with less urgency this time as they walked toward some destination. Namine wouldn't have minded the situation so much if she knew who this stranger was. With all this mystery, how could she know that this person was trustworthy?

Namine decided to take a risk. She took her free hand and quickly pulled the hood back. What she saw shocked her. Namine rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" asked the man.

"N-no I just didn't expect it to be...you!"

Zexion looked at her strangely. "What's the matter with me?"

Namine fidgeted. "W-well, you're part of the Thirteenth Order...so I thought you would be on the other side."

"Wasn't it obvious I was part of the order by my clothes?"

"Of course it was! But why are you helping me?"

Zexion crossed his arms. "Larxene has been annoying me with all of her schemes to keep all of the Princesses of Heart prisoner. It's not like I'm doing this for YOUR sake."

Namine bit her lips, not knowing whether or not to trust him, but she was going to have to go along with him now.

"All right. But at least tell me where we're going!" The question got a sigh out of Zexion.

"Just follow me" he said, pulling her hand. Namine blushed, self-conscious about Zexion's hand. Zexion, oblivious to Namine's discomfort, continued to tug her in a general direction. A bright light formed at what Namine assumed was the entrance to the way out. They walked through the blinding light together, as soon as Namine saw the scenery in front of her, she gasped.

* * *

Roxas could _not_ sleep. Something was bothering him intensely but he couldn't figure out what it was. Sora snoring on the ground next to him wasn't helping much either. He groaned internally and rolled over on his side, attempting to fall in a deep sleep similar to Sora's.

'_Roxas!'_

Roxas sat up immediately and looked quickly around. _That voice…it couldn't be! _

'_Namine?'_

'_Roxas, I'm here. My… companion helped me break out of Larxene's prison. Where are you right now? My powers can't sense your presence very well.'_

'_I'm in Neverland with Sora and the others. We actually met up with Larxene and Wendy, a girl from this world, was really injured from Larxene's daggers. Peter Pan is looking out for her right now.'_

'_Oh I see. I would keep an eye on Wendy just in case. Larxene has very strange abilities that even I am not aware of. She must have done something to Wendy that isn't visible to the naked eye.'_

Roxas made a mental note of that and nodded his head. _I knew Wendy was acting weirdly!_ He cocked his head to the side and glanced at Sora, who was grumbling in his sleep.

"K-kairi…I'll save Namine…don't worry…" Sora mumbled. Roxas cracked a grin at that and lay back down.

'_All right, Namine. Just keep safe, ok?' _

'_I'll try. I have to go now so I'll try to keep you updated on what's to come.' _With that the connection was severed and Roxas finally succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

Kairi felt a little stronger today, so she decided to get out of bed and walk around a bit, much to the horror of her servants. Earlier she finally got in touch with Namine and that contributed greatly to her recovery. She also tried to check up on Sora but he was still sleeping. She giggled and imagined Sora snoring on the ground, creating an entertaining mental image. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

"Princess Kairi?" a voice called through the door.

"Come in!" Kairi chirped, feeling energy flow through her body. A young, brunette woman with vivid green eyes walked in with Kairi's medicine and gave it to her to drink. Kairi downed it quickly and sat back on her bed.

"Olette, do you think you can do me a favor?" Kairi asked curiously.

Olette looked taken aback and stuttered, "O-of course, anything for my dear princess."

Kairi grinned and replied, "Take the deepest red roses from the palace gardens and put them in a vase here in my bedchamber. I need them for something important."

* * *

Riku leaned back on the walls of the cave, staring at the makeshift fire he built. "His Majesty" was over on the other side, shivering as he tried to warm up in the cold night. They had narrowly escaped from Maleficent and managed to deport to another world, though he had no idea which world this was. There was a ton of sand and some very strange bandits hunting for some kind of treasure.

"Hey Riku?" Mickey, as he introduced himself, called. Riku could _not_ take this mouse as a great king.

"Hm?"

"Do ya think Sora and the others are okay?" He also didn't know how Mickey seemed to know everything that was going on.

"Yeah. Knowing Sora, he's probably just lazing around all day." Riku scoffed. "I still don't see why Kairi chose _him_ though…"

Mickey smiled sadly and shook his head. Riku still doesn't understand the true meaning of being a Keyblade wielder…

* * *

**I AM SOOO SORRY but this chapter took me around 3 hours to write 'cause I lost inspiration AGAIN halfway through. Also I've been super busy going around to places visiting peopleeeee….so I hope you forgive me! I also came up with a new rule…ish…though I might break it again since it's, well, me. I will only update if there are 10 reviews for this chapter. K thanks bye!**


End file.
